Kings, Demons, Gods, and the Infinite
by HeavensDownfall
Summary: Tatsumi, a young man brimming with confidence, has just arrived at the capital to meet his friends. Problem is, he finds them dead and he dies with them. But Fate gives him the blessing of a second life, and with it, he will do what he always wanted to... rule the Empire. And with the ring that gives him unstoppable power, Tatsumi enlists into the empire and changes it.
1. Chapter 1

Akame ga Kill

 **The Kingdom Falls… but the King rises**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my second story that I have made since my being here. The first one was sort of just to see how well I did in terms of story making and now I can see some of the errors I made so this is going to hopefully be a much better version of my typing skills. This is going to have a few OC's as well as an entirely remade Tatsumi after certain events take place. I am going to have some canon events happen before we actually get to a point where we completely side step the canon story both in the anime and manga. A big thing you are going to see is that Tatsumi will in fact, NOT have Incursio but a different Imperial Arm(s) that I custom made. You will also likely see other versions of this in other stories that I will try to make. So without further adeu, let us begin the story of an epic character.**

Arc 1 The Awakening

Chapter 1 The God, The King, and The Dragon

Tatsumi had just arrived at the entrance of the Empire after his long journey from being separated from his friends on their way to the Capital. He made his way through the gates and made his way to the location that they decided on. Their plan was to get into the Capital's military and fund their tribe for the foreseeable future. Tatsumi was sitting on the main fountain at the central plaza where they were supposed to meet. As he sat there waiting for his friends to show up, he looked down at the heirloom he was given. Okay, not given it was more like he stolen a forbidden treasure. But he could not figure out how it was dangerous. It was a simple ring with gears built into it that you could play with. It did however have a few things written on it. One of those things was King while the other two were God and Dragon. It didn't make any sense to him but he wasn't focused on that right now as he had a more apparent problem.

A semi-young aged woman came up to him swaying her hips with swagger. She had long blonde hair that reached almost to her waist and a belt that gave off a weird vibe to him. He also felt that the woman had animalistic features about her and an absurdly large bust size. But he was snapped out of his thought when she started talking to him.

"Hey there cutie whatcha doing here all by your lonesome?" asked the blonde buxom.

He couldn't figure out why she was talking to him but he decided to humor her while he was waiting. He needed some way to pass the time after all.

"I'm waiting for my two friends to show up so we can join the Imperial Army. All we need is right here in this bag." Said the little boy.

He took out a bag that fit into his two hands barely, a bag full of gold coins and showed it to the blonde lady waiting to see how she reacted. It was typical of course as she jumped at the chance to get it.

"I have military connections! I can get you in and in a good position too!" She said very excitedly

Tatsumi silently chuckled in the back of his head seeing many people fall for this trick but he had tricks up his sleeve so this was going to be interesting.

"Really? You can do that for me?!" Tatsumi said trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah I can I just need some form of payment. And you seem to have some in your hands." The lady said with a smirk and half playful, half lecherous voice.

"Okay but first, what is your name and who am I meeting?" Tatsumi asked the blonde beauty.

"My name is Leone cutie, and I got a guy who's at the bar right now so we can go to him." Said Leone.

Both of them started to head off towards a bar while Tatsumi watched the girl from behind. He had to admit, Leone had a pretty good figure despite his luck. The girl occasionally looked back behind her to see if he was still following. While she wasn't looking though Tatsumi was picking up various rocks and putting them in the bag while taking out gold pieces and putting them in his backpack. He skillfully pulled this off and by the time they got to the bar, the bag had about half the gold that was originally in it and looked exactly the same. As they entered the bar Tatsumi noticed that only the barkeeper was there and no one else. It was to be expected though. No one should be at a bar at only 2:00 in the afternoon. Leone and Tatsumi took a seat at a table positioned off to the side to remain inconspicuous.

"So where is the guy you were talking about?" Tatsumi asked Leone.

"The guy is the barkeeper but he doesn't talk unless we buy some of his 'beverages'." Leone said with a smirk.

Tatsumi knew what she was implying and he knew that this would lead to a desired result so he decided to play along with it and get smashed in the process.

After an hour of drinking, blurred hazes, stumbling everywhere, and taking a nap, Tatsumi woke up in the bar to see that the bag was gone along with Leone. He smirked inwardly to himself but that conscious smirk turned to outward disappointment when he saw the time.

It was almost 10:00

Tatsumi sighted as he got up from the floor and retrieved his bag. He made his way back to the plaza and sat down near a lamp post and just deciding to wait out for his friends and for his hangover to go away. He had drank a few times but never to the extent where he would pass out. As he was caught up in his thoughts however, a carriage pulled up across the street from him before coming to a stop and saw some talking going on.

" _Oh great, what now?"_ Tatsumi thought to himself while sighing.

He noticed a little blonde girl in a sky blue dress get out of the carriage and walk over to him. She kneeled down and looked at him for a few seconds before talking to him in a low voice.

"You looked lost little boy. Do you want me to take you to my place for the night?" asked the little blonde.

" _I better be on my guard. She's just screaming trouble."_ Tatsumi couldn't help but accept her offer knowing he would have to be wired for the rest of the night despite being drunk to the heavens.

"Yeah, I would love to stay at your house." He said mentally cursing his luck with women.

The little girl smiled before promptly getting back up and skipping over to her carriage where Tatsumi also got in. The door was closed by one of the soldiers and they went on their way to the little noble girl's estate.

When they finally got there, Tatsumi was lead by the girl to the main area where he took a seat facing the fireplace at the main entrance. The little blonde came back with her father and mother and they all took a seat around the table and looked at Tatsumi.

"It's so good to see our little darling out helping the less fortunate in their time of need." Said the mother happily

"Indeed but I must ask young man, what is your name?" The older looking man inquired.

"My name is Tatsumi good sir, and thank you for letting me stay the night at your house." Said Tatsumi but he knew there was something off about these people. He would have to keep his guard up all through the night and flee if he had to.

"Ah, Tatsumi that is a good strong name. Innocent but full of resolve and strength. I have a feeling you will do great things in the future my dear boy." Said the hold man with a small smile while his silver mustache curved upwards a little bit.

"Well, I feel a little tired so is there a place you could let me rest until morning?" inquired Tatsumi.

"Yes just take the 3rd door down the hall to your right. There is an empty room there that you can use with a bed." Said the lady.

"Thank you so much!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a fake smile and walked off towards the room.

On his way there to his room he looked out towards the window and saw a large shack sitting out back. Tatsumi got the feeling that he should go to it. His intuition was never wrong so he went and set his stuff down in the room and made his way stealthily out to the rather large shack.

End Chapter

 **So here's chapter 1 guys. I have to say, compared to my first story this is definitely a step up from my previous story writing. Also I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible because next chapter shit is gonna go down, bitches gonna die, and Tatsumi will kick some ass! Also I'd like to take this time to point out some things. One, Tatsumi is a little different, such as he will trick people or try to push a conversation in a certain direction but he's still more or less the little dude we know and love. Second the Ring will play a much bigger role as well. And one final thing, this story is going to center around Tatsumi more than it should and the Ring as it will get a voice to guide him through his troubled experiences. That means there's usually going to be only his point of view and it will rarely change. You'll know what I mean later on. That's all guys I'll catch you in the next chapter.**

Heavens Downfall


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**Hey guys I'm back and welcome to the second chapter of the King Rises. So this is the chapter where shit hits the fan and I would like to say I'm enjoying writing this granted I'm taking my sweet time making it. Also this is where I'll probably have the arc end and start a new one. When this story is finished I'm probably going to upload the outline of this thing because right now there's like 6 arcs and it's still going. One big thing about this that I'm going to do is focus heavily on Tatsumi's POV and I am rarely going to change it. But enough about that let's get back to the story at hand.**

Arc 1 Awakening

Chapter 2 Arrival

The Night Raid group was moving swiftly through the forest making their way to the noble's house on their assassination mission. Akame who was at the front stopped just at the tree line and noticed Tatsumi walking towards the shed. Bulat came up behind her in his Incursio armor.

"He doesn't look like a soldier. Do you think he's a guest?" asked Bulat

"Unknown. But we should take him down. When he opens the door, give Mine the signal to shoot him."

"Got it Akame." Bulat said while swiftly moving away

 **Tatsumi POV**

Tatsumi was walking towards the shed when he got a bad vibe coming from it. He shrugged it off as his curiosity was greater. He pushed open the doors and found a horrific sight before him.

Various bodies were in either cages or hanging from the ceiling by chains. He looked at them and noticed Sayo. She was bloodied and beaten, stripped, and dead above all else. He felt the tears run down his eyes as he stumbled forward. He heard a small thump from his left and he saw his friend Ieyasu. He was also bloodied and had various open wounds all over him. He turned around to look at the house. Unfortunately he couldn't say or move since there was hole where his stomach was.

Tatsumi looked down to see the large hole where his intestines were and he coughed out some blood before he fell down to the floor.

 **Tatsumi's Mind**

Tatsumi sat up quickly with a start and noticed he was in a massive empty white space. The last thing he knew was that he got shot and felt lots of pain. He looked down to see that the wound was gone. He looked up and noticed a sword was protruding from the ground. It had a hilt that looked like that of curved horns but it was chrome and the blade was something different entirely. It was pitch black like the bottom of a pit except there were white and blue spots all over it swirling as if you were looking into the night sky. He walked up towards the sword to inspect but stopped when he heard a voice.

"You who have entered my domain. What is your business here?"

The voice was loud and deep like that of a dragon, soft like a lovable god's, but commanding like a King's.

"My name is Tatsumi and… I think I died." He replied hesitantly

Some moments passed before the voice spoke again.

"So it seems my host died before I awoke. This is troublesome. You who call yourself Tatsumi, what do you seek? Power? Absolute rule? Or something more? Speak your mind and have it be made."

Tatsumi thought to himself. Why was he witnessing this? What's going on? But he didn't stick to it long. He made his way over to the sword and grabbed it by the hilt.

"I desire the power to shape this broken world into my image."

"I…I want ABSOLUTE PERFECTION!" Tatsumi shouted as he pulled the sword from the ground.

"Then go unto the world and change it as you see fit." The voice spoke before disappearing into the white flash

Night Raid POV

The group confirmed that Tatsumi had fallen and they took out the guards on their way to the windows. They moved into position ready to break in. However before they could, something interrupted.

A massive column of light erupted from behind them where Tatsumi's body was and he was consumed by it. The weird thing was is that it didn't make any noise, it just gave off a welcoming glow. As the pillar of light dissipated from the ground Tatsumi emerged from it basked in old Roman armor and a sword that stood to at least 5 feet.

The helmet had a large red war Mohawk on the top and various small holes on the face to see out through. He had a large tattered and burnt red cape flowing behind him. The armor had pauldrons the size of the helmet cover all of the shoulder and most of the armor and clavicle. The chest piece was layered to protect against even strong attacks and the gauntlets were large and had various engravings on them. He also had a split war kilt and another section of red fabric hanging from the waist. The leg armor was also very large and was layered. What was interesting was that Tatsumi was only about 5'5 but the armor stood at almost 7 feet.

All of Night Raid stood there gob smacked for only a couple seconds before they got into a battle position. Tatsumi simply raised his sword above his head and swung down in the direction of the assassins.

A large column of energy erupted from the swing and headed towards them. Night Raid got smart and jumped away from the house just in time to see get engulfed in energy before exploding into nothing more than rubble and ash. There weren't even any bodies to find, just ash and remains of what was a house. As they landed they looked to see where Tatsumi was but they couldn't find him. Before any of them knew it, they saw Bulat engaged with the massive armor. Bulat was trying to impale him but it was just bouncing off the armor. It quickly grabbed Bulat by the throat only to throw him into the ground. Tatsumi picked him back up from the crater he made and held him into the air. Tatsumi held a hand behind him and turned it into a fist. It gave off a soft glow before disappearing into the gauntlet. It quickly flew into Bulat's stomach before they noticed something happen.

As the fist collided with Bulat's armor, the armor as well as the spear exploded into fragments then into shimmering dust. Bulat flew back about 5 meters before skidding to a stop as he lay on the ground unconscious. Tatsumi turned to see The rest of Night Raid wide eyed and some were even trembling a bit. Before anyone could do anything however Tatsumi felt a large pain in his chest. He knelt down only to see that they were assaulting towards him

"Get him now while he's weak!" shouted Akame.

Tatsumi knew that in this state he was outmatched so he settled on using his new found speed and escaped in the blink of an eye. Before anyone knew it he was gone in a flash as if he was just a mirage. They all stood there dumbfounded before they all rushed over to Bulat. They checked him and found that he was still alive. But they couldn't say the same for his Incursio. It had various cracks all over it and even a small fragment or two had fallen off. Leone and Lubbock picked up Bulat and Mine wrapped up Incursio before they left swiftly.  
"Who was that guy?! He's a monster." Said Lubbock

"If he had an Imperial Arms on him that not only brought him back from death but also can destroy other Imperial Arms, he is very dangerous. We're going to have to report this to Boss." Spoke Akame.

Arc 1 Awakening End

Chapter End

 **So there we go this arc has ended and now we can get into the good stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I like writing it. And one thing I would like to mention, if you have a problem with my writing, either A.) Leave in the form of constructive criticism or B.) Look at the rules of my profile. And final thing, when I describe some things in this fan fiction I'm going to leave a link to a picture that will closely resemble it. Just FYI.**

 **www. /en/wallpaper/377696/z1422.6/%26original=1**

 **See you guys in the next one.**

Heavens Downfall


	3. Chapter 3 The seeds of Domination

**So that was the end of the first arc everybody. If you enjoyed, that's good, if not, oh well, room to improve. But now we're onto the second of 7 (8) arcs so it's going to be a long ride to the top. But don't worry I'll get to the good stuff soon enough. But in the meantime sit back and enjoy.**

Arc 2 Thoughts, Words, and Actions

Chapter 1 Realization

Tatsumi still enveloped in his armor finally came across a clearing in the small forest and rested near a rock for a breather. As soon as he sat down he fell into an unconscious state before he could do anything else.

 **Tatsumi's Mind**

Tatsumi was back in the same place he was last time except it wasn't so bright and there was person in front of him in a similar suit of armor to his own. The man somehow noticed him and turned to face Tatsumi.

"So it seems we can finally properly introduce each other for once." Spoke the suit

"I guess, but where are we?"

"We are in your deep subconscious right now so we can talk."

At this statement, Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and slightly widened his eyes. Before looking back at the man.

"So who are you and how did I get out of that death situation?"

"I am Zerriah the Cosmic Dragon of I & E"

"I and E?"

"Infinity and Eternity although I took a more human form as to not be so overwhelmed by my size, presence, and power. But yes I rule over the 2 most powerful forces in the universes. And I have seen you and your character and made myself into something that could be wielded by you. Apparently you humans have these things called Imperial Arms. It seems that those two are still at it."

"Okay… I'm just kind of rolling with this right now so you are probably going to lose me at some point but back to my other question. How did I escape a situation where I should have died?"

"I made you what your ring inscribes as. A Godly Dragon King."

"so… I'm a dragon and a god?"

"yes effectively."

"uh huh…"

"you are lost aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"Don't worry about it but more importantly I noticed something. You originally came here to work at the Capital, but now you want to lay siege to it. Am I correct?"

Tatsumi was ripped from his confusion and was hit with seething rage. He saw his two best friends dead before his very eyes and he had a good guess of who did it.

"Yeah, I saw my best friends die. And those nobles did it, so I'm going to crush the entire Capital with this power. And then I'll rebuild and this world into a new image where the only rule is the rule of the people."

The armored man dragon thing started chuckling before sighing heavily and looking at Tatsumi. His gazed seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Tatsumi, your body is currently undergoing some alterations to better suit yourself to this power that you have been gifted. Do not misuse it or there will be consequences. Don't be surprised if your body is not what it used to be."

"so when should I wake up?"

"Within an hour or so. Your body should be fully reconstructed to fit by then."

"Hey I have a couple questions. Would you be willing to answer?"

"Of course."

"So what was that sword that was here last time?"

The dragon man looked away for some time before looking back to him.

"That was Mundi Ruptor, the Holy Blade of the 13. It had enough power to destroy both Infinity and Eternity. It could break worlds like a hammer smashing glass. It could even create new life and entire universes in the proper circumstances. But it's been lost and you have only seen an image of it. If we ever do find it, do not, I repeat, DO NOT let it fall into anyone else's hands or else that will be the end of all life as we know it."

The two were silent for some time after hearing that. Tatsumi was honestly a little concerned about it. A mere sword that could end everything both physical and ethereal. It was a terrifying thought. But he wasn't about to that stop him. But if was going to stop the sword and wield its power, he would have to get stronger, which reminded him.

"Hey, Zerriah?"

The big armored suit looked at him.

"Yes what is it?"

"So is there any way to get stronger than this right now?"

Zerriah looked back up into the white nothingness that was his mind before looking back to him.

"There are a few things you can do. One of them is slaying and drinking the blood of an ice demon. The more powerful, the better. The second option would be of course to find Mundi Ruptor, which will be difficult to find. It only releases power and lethal intent when its future host is about to die, but I would have felt it. So that idea is practically nonexistent, and then there's the final option."

"And what would that be?"

"Well what we would need to do is…."

There was a deafening silence for what seemed like forever before he spoke to Tatsumi again.

"You would need to dominate Infinity or Eternity."

Tatsumi didn't know what to feel at that point but he knew he felt a lot of things. Excitement, disappointment, curiosity, fear, even happiness. He couldn't describe it to himself but one thing rose above all else.

How do you conquer that which is Unlimited?

Before he could open his mouth to ask the question however, Zerriah decided to chime in.

"It looks like your bodily transformation is complete. I suggest you wake up now otherwise there might be problems. We can't have you die now of course, or that would be boring."

And just like he came in, everything fell into darkness before he woke up again.

 **Real World**

Tatsumi's shot open as he sat up hastily looking around him for any potential dangers. When he assessed that there was none, he looked down at his body. To say it changed was an understatement.

His body went from being a measly 5'9 to a full blown 7'2 and that wasn't the only thing that changed. The small amount of body fat that he used to have was replaced with brimming muscles that put halfway between a crazy body builder and a fitness trainer. There were muscles in all the right places and plenty of them. He even had a good amount of facial hair so he looked like he was in his late 30's. His hair surprisingly stayed the same despite the rest being so radically different. But now was not the time to drool all over his sexy frame. With a small leg jut forward, he left the ground and landed on his feet. He would have to find that group of people who attacked them and give them what they got coming, but that was for a later time. Now he had to get some money since his backpack had a giant hole through it and he would need a job. He decided the best course of action was to apply to the military like he was going to.

When he got to the application barracks, there was a mostly asleep soldier and some papers on his desk. One of them was an empty authentication paper that had the title General on it. Tatsumi got a wide grin and quietly slipped the paper from the soldier and filled it out. He took what looked like the right stamp of approval and applied it before walking over to the soldier and waking him. The man seemed to be in his 30's like Tatsumi so that could make this easier.

"And who are you young man?"

"I'm Tatsumi and I came here on order of the… Prime Minister to give you my authentication papers to be promoted to General."

Tatsumi handed him the papers and the man looked over them a bit and he gave him a suspicious eye. The guy was too tired to deal with it so he just thought _fuck it_.

"Alright take that jacket over there as proof you are a General. I'll put these in the records and your quarters are in the Capital's Center on the 4th floor, east wing, room 501."

"Thanks soldier." Tatsumi said with a grin and a wink.

"Yes… General." Said the man slightly distastefully and sleepy.

Tatsumi walked back out with his General jacket on and his clothes still on him which were pretty tight now.

 _Hmm, I wonder…_ he thought to himself.

Tatsumi imagined some good looking clothing on him and snapped his fingers. Sure enough, the clothes he had on disappeared and were immediately replaced by his underclothing. It was a good looking polo shirt and some navy blue jeans both with gold thread lining. He smiled inwardly to himself as he made his way to his room.

 _This is gonna be good_ Tatsumi thought to himself

Arc 2 Thoughts, Words, and Actions End

Chapter End

 **Not a whole lot to say here although Zerriah didn't talk about it, his real size is pretty absurd. When you look at the picture you'll know what I'm talking about.**

 **. /_ _2D00_**

Heavens Downfall


	4. Chapter 4 Less than Ideal

**Hey guys I'm back again I've been a little busy sorry about that. But anyways here it is I think you guys will like this chapter, I know I did. I would also like to state something here and now. Tatsumi in this story is going to get stupid Overpowered but it will take a little time and that will most certainly correspond to plot convenience to a lot of situations like how his clothes were shredded so he made some fancy new ones. But enough about this preface let's get to reading.**

"Tatsumi" normal talking

 _Zerriah talking_

'Tatsumi' inward thinking

Arc 2 Thoughts, Words, and Actions

Chapter 3 Duel of the Fates

It was pretty late out, nearly midnight, but there seemed to be no guards around at this time which Tatsumi took as a blessing. He assumed no one was around so he was nonchalant in making his way to his new quarters. Undoubtedly he was in an interesting position through just some lies and paperwork but he would worry about that if a problem came from it. He was not well acquainted with the building though, so he was a little lost. Granted he went a few circles so we was getting a bearing and he made a different turn. This however would soon be regretted.

Following a sign that pointed from 500-550, Tatsumi followed it and came upon a reasonable sized clearing. It was a large grass field with a few flowers and looping along the edge were stone columns and windows to various rooms. What intrigued him however was not the architecture, but who was in the field.

It was a woman who looked late 20's or early 30's and she had long blue hair like a mix between the sky and snow. She had a small hat on it with a little insignia but it couldn't be made out. She had a rapier strapped around her waist but it seemed pretty long for one. Her boots came all the way up to her things and her jacket was silver like the rest of her attire with two cattails of cotton trailing behind her in the wind. And she was not lacking by any means as she had a perfect hourglass figure with large assets up top and down below. Tatsumi taking this all in noticed that her jacket was similar to hers. She had to be a General. But if a general in this army was suspected as much as he was when he snuck in as one, then they must be pretty strong.

Tatsumi who didn't feel like fighting at the time decided on the more neutral approach and decided to just walk past her seemingly oblivious to her in the attempt to just get to his room. Fortune did not play in his favor, however, and she called out his name.

"you there, stop. Who are you?" asked the blue haired buxom

Her voice had a natural seductive underlying tone to it but it was very well hidden with the coldness in her voice which fit her look. He would have to be careful around her or this could pose problems. Time to try out his new position.

"I am Tatsumi, General of the Imperial Army, but who are you?" he asked

She didn't answer for some time which concerned him. Tatsumi did notice that she was looking at various parts of him so he figured if she was perceptive to this much, battling her could pose problems. Her normal stare turned into that of a gaze that could kill.

"I do not need to tell my name to the dead." She stated coldly

Tatsumi sighed and gulped at the same time. He now had to fight her which meant wasting his time and he was concerned about her power. If she had an Imperial Arm, just what was it? But he didn't have time to figure it out as he was sent flying backwards into the wall by a boot. He looked up to see the woman in the after stance of her kicking position. How was she that fast and just who was she?

 _Tatsumi its me_

Tatsumi was broken from his thought when he heard Zerriah's voice. What was he doing at a time like this?

 _We have good news and bad news. Good news is when she struck I felt a small surge of demon powers and they seemed to be that of ice. The bad news is, almost three-fourths of her blood is demon blood from what I felt from the strike. It would be wise to transform before dying again._

Tatsumi reacting barely fast enough missed the rapier lunge aimed right between his eyes. He quickly moved to the open grass field and held his ring to the sky. What the problem was it wasn't activating! He was in trouble if he didn't get his armor

'Zerriah, what the heck?! Where's my armor?'

 _You need a phrase to transform but you never assigned one. But now is a better time than never I suppose_

Tatsumi sighed inwardly then thought quickly of a phrase. He remembered the one who taught him swordsmanship always said something. He thought he should use it, so he did

'Zerriah, assign this phrase to transformation.' Tatsumi thought to him

He took a deep breath before looking at the woman with determined eyes. Thankfully she hadn't attacked.

"By this Right alone, I Rule."

The skimpily dressed general who was waiting suddenly charged at him but stopped when a blinding light erupted from Tatsumi. As Tatsumi was becoming enveloped in his armor, he noticed that it fit him much better and he felt even more power surging through him.

 **Blue haired general point of view**

She heard him speak a phrase that she wasn't aware of so she moved in for the kill, like a cheetah to deer. However her movement had to be stopped as she was hit in the face with blinding light. She quickly back peddled to get away from the source to assess the situation. She finally uncovered her eyes only for them to widen to the size of dinner plates. It was the same column of light from earlier that she saw down in the lower district. The thing that gave it off is that when the light touched the sky, it created a ring with an 8 and a doubled sided arrow in it. She was not aware of what this represented but she knew it was ominous.

"So this is the anomaly from earlier. I hope he is entertaining." She said now with a mix of bloodlust and seductiveness mixed in.

As the light died down, she saw that he was no longer in simple clothing. He was now clad in full body armor that had a roman style to it. This intrigued her a little bit, but that would have to wait for the dungeon when she finds out who he is. What was interesting was that she felt another ominous presence nearby. One that felt ancient and destructive, like Time itself was embodied nearby. She would have to wait on that since the main problem was the intruder in front of her. The man in front him drew his sword and prepared to attack.

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

After Tatsumi's ring stopped exuding light from the three words engraved on it, he was finally clad in his armor. If what Zerriah said was true, then this fight would prove difficult. His opponent was not only strong, but perceptive and fast. He unsheathed the absurd 5 foot broadsword and readied himself for his assailant. Both stood there quietly in the moon lit night as they stared into each other's eyes. Knowing it was a foolish move, Tatsumi decided to lunge forward at faster speeds than expected. Her eyes went noticeably wider probably thinking he couldn't close the distance so fast in plate armor. That didn't stop her from blocking his heavy downward strike. She managed to parry back and go in to impale him through his armor. To her surprise, the rapier just ricocheted right off and she was left open. Tatsumi did not was this chance and gave her a strong right hook across the face sending her back some meters. He kept up his relentless assault and tried to plough her through the wall. This didn't happen however as she moved to the right too quickly to follow and he batteried the wall. He was a little dazed after going through solid rock but thankfully it went away. He went back out the same hole he made and proceeded into the open area where the female was motionless. She had a small trickle of blood from her mouth and some skin that peeled off from the cheek. There was no blood though so her cheek looked only puffed up and red.

"You are a strong warrior fake general. Where do you hail from and what is your Imperial Arms?" spoke the blue haired warrior in a demanding tone.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine, lady."

She sighed only lightly before looking back at him with somewhat easy eyes and a smile to go with it. It sent shivers down his spine and shook him to his core.

"I am General Esdeath you fake, and you should be honored to fight me. It will be the only time you get it. Now answer my question weak pig."

Tatsumi hadn't heard of her but that was to be expected. He had lived out in a reclusive village for a long time so it stands to reason he wouldn't hear of the generals. He decided to ignore her talk as he was not about to waste precious sleep time over it. He just needed to end this and fast.

"I hail from the Northeast in a small village and my Imperial arm is…"

He thought to himself briefly before going to Zerriah

'Hey Zerriah, how many Imperial Arms are there?'

 _48 exactly but that was the original amount 1-48._

'Thanks'

He decided to spin another lie to see where it would go just for kicks

"And I wield Imperial Arms #0, Infinity's Rule. And with it I will end this battle and you."

Esdeath stood there for a minute with just a straight face before it formed a smile. Then that smile turned into a small chuckle, then laughter, and finally just laughing uncontrollably. She almost fell to the ground but just kneeled over instead. Finally after about 2 minutes of oxygen depriving laughter she looked back at him with a small tear in her eye that she wiped away.

"Oh… oh, oh that was a good one but seriously what is your Imperial Arms?"

"Nevermind, let's just get back to me beating your ass!"

He lunged forward quickly again but stopped and pivoted a few feet from her and brought his sword around him in a left side cleaving strike. She just jumped over it but his intentions were different. When he swung his sword a destructive shockwave followed that destroyed the support columns and cracked the wall behind her. But it didn't stop there, as he kept spinning and while she was in the air, he went low to the floor before coming back up while spinning and throwing the sword like that of a saw blade right at her. What he didn't anticipate was that she said something but he couldn't figure it out in time.

"Makahadoma!"

 **Esdeath's point of view**

As she came out of the chant, she couldn't help but notice that the sword was only 2 feet from her. Only a second longer and she would have been in two but that is what her trump card is for. As she fell back to the ground she strolled over to Tatsumi to still see him in the aftermath of his throwing position. She smiled wickedly while standing front of him as she spoke

"You forced me to use my trump card so early in battle. You are truly a warrior that I will remember, Tatsumi."

She readied the rapier in her hand an lunged with all her might into where his heart should be. The only thing was, the rapier just got wedged into the armor. Although it formed a lot of cracks in it and left a hole. She pulled her sword out after fidgeting with it and looked at the armor some more.

'This armor is truly something. Undoubtedly it could hold its own against some strong Imperial Arms. But it won't matter since I'll take it as my prize.'

Just when she was getting ready to lunge back into the same hole and kill Tatsumi, she felt that presence again from behind her and it was approaching fast. she turned around only to have to bend backwards to dodge some flying object coming towards her. The object turned out to be a sword which was about the same length as the sword Tatsumi threw but it had no defined shape. It was just shrouded in a swirling darkness. It also happened to land perfectly in the same hole she made in the massive suit and it started cracking the armor further. As this was happening she became exhausted from holding up Makahadoma so it was brought down. As it was the suit exploded with a dark light ad enveloped the immediate area around it so she fled backwards again to see what was happening. She couldn't see anything going on inside much like the column of light. When she realized this she looked up. The same two symbols were still intertwined in the sky just like the first one except one thing was different. On the ends of the arrow were dragon heads and the same was with the 8 sign on each side of it. It along with the column of darkness disappeared and she saw a completely transformed Tatsumi.

It was no longer the roman armor suit but now a black and gold suit with a sword in hand. It was of similar length except the hilt and guard were of reflective silver and the blade itself was pitch black like looking into the night sky with no stars. The only thing on the sword was where the blade met the hilt and it seemed to be a lance with the 8 intertwining with it and it was also white. The armor itself was just the same.

The armor still had the war kilt on except now it had a free moving swathe of armor hanging between the legs and both were black. The gantlets were tightly packed and layered, leaving no room for puncture. The hands were just the same and they seemed to have talons on the very end if you weren't wielding a sword. The shoulders were a bit overkill as they were very large protruding spikes that curved upwards and outwards. The helmet had a T-shaped slit in it so you could see the mouth and eyes but they shrouded in black and it also had 2 large spikes protruding from the crown. Finally the chest and grieves were both layered as well with the black color that the rest of the armor had and their seemed to be 2 hip covers. Those were kind of useless though since the shield he was wielding now was nearly as tall as him and had the long tip at the bottom with 2 spikes jutting out from the side and the smaller tip pointing from the top. The size and thickness of the armor also seemed to tone down a lot.

Everything was now in its normal color and not longer tinted blue. The new armor was now standing motionless before slowly looking down at the sword impaled in its chest. The sword had still taken no form so it was just a swirling black mass. That was until Tatsumi put his hand on where the handle should be and the dark ethereal flames that flew off from it retreated back into the blade as it was pulled out. When the sword was fully removed the cracks and hole in the armor had been removed. The sword now took a definitive shape.

The handle and hilt were both the same shade of silver with a very pronounced reflection across it and the hilt consisted of two outward curving spikes that were pointed to be used to stab someone. The blade was just as interesting. It was pitch black along its whole 5 foot length with a symbol of a lance being intertwined with an 8 and it sat where the blade joined the hilt. The level of blackness that the sword was very intriguing as it looked the same shade of a starless and moonless night. It also had an even more powerful aura being given off, like it was a living entity that was 'awakened'. Tatsumi then looked over at Esdeath and without warning, lunged at her at lightning speeds.

Chapter End

 **Yes. I just did that. I just fed you a cliffhanger, deal with it. But anyways it was interesting typing this and I can already hear some of you thinking, "why does Esdeath get cornered so fast?! She is like super overpowered and shit." There is a reason for this. She thought that he was just some intruder with a fake general coat so she thought that she didn't need to go full blown sadist. But now in the next chapter she is going to fight for real and it will be awesome. But anyways I'll post the link to the pictures after I post this chapter as well. So… later.**

HeavensDownfall


	5. Chapter 5 Insurmountable & Infallible

**Hey guys got another chapter here for you. Sorry about the cliffhanger but oh well stuff happens and it seemed like a good point to stop typing. But enough about this it is time to get back to the story.**

Arc 2 Thoughts, Words, and Action

Chapter 4 Insurmountable & Infallible

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

Tatsumi threw the sword and it was heading right towards Esdeath as she hung helplessly in the air. He knew that he was two steps from victory and he witnessed the fear in her eyes. She said something however but he couldn't register what she said because the next thing he knew, she was nowhere to be seen and there was a long pitch black sword sticking out of his chest and he was being swirled by an encroaching void. There was some pain where the sword was and when he looked upon the sword, he felt like he was being enveloped in warmth but cold at the same time. He went to reach it and as he pulled it out it seemed to hum in pleasure which was weird. What also took him by surprise was that his gauntlets, grieves, chest piece, all of his armor was now completely different. But he would worry about that later. Right now he felt overwhelming power and Esdeath was to his left.

'Now is my chance to end this petty charade.'

Without even thinking it, he flew towards Esdeath at speeds that even surprised him. When he reached her he took his new found sword and struck downward with all his might and power. Esdeath being the smart person that she probably was, jump to the left just before being bisected right down the middle. What both of them didn't expect was that when the mysterious long sword hit the ground and was buried in it, all of the building in front of Tatsumi was gone in a flash of white as well as the whole eastern section of the capital. The blast wave went on to carry throughout the noble district and into the commoners' district. When the wave of destruction hit the wall of the capital, it dissipated leaving something only seen in movies.

A massive scar was dug from the point of the sword all the way to the wall. It was at least the length of a city block if not two. It seemed like some hand of god decided to put a river going through the Capital but didn't fill it with water.

Tatsumi pulled the sword out of the ground and looked at it in the glinting moon light. It seemed to drink up any light that was on it and absorbed the very stars. He let the blade fall back to his side and looked to his right to see Esdeath in shock and horror. The fear was very apparent across her entire face but she tried to hide it.

"you have seen my power now you will die here." He spoke slowly and started walking towards her at a slow pace

Esdeath started backtracking but decided against it. She steeled herself and readied for attack.

'Perfect. Think you have a chance to win, I like it when prey fights back.'

Tatsumi sprinted straight at her before throwing his sword into the air. Esdeath looked up into the sky to see where it was going. As it was coming back down, Tatsumi jumped up and grabbed the sword before bringing it back down with all his new strength. Esdeath seemed to notice that she was not going to win this one so she made ice appear out of nowhere and tried to slow his attack. It did little to help as he plowed through the ice and rapier and threw up a cloud of smoke. When the dust cleared he had his sword next to her neck and was straddling her. Her eyes opened slowly before fully opening only to meet with his. He ripped off his helmet and tossed it to the side. Tatsumi grabbed Esdeath by the collar and brought her face up to his.

"I am Tatsumi, General of the Imperial Army. Anyone who says otherwise… dies."

He brought her face to his before crashing each other's lips together in intense passion. Esdeath went wide eyed at this and tried to push him off but it didn't happen. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and started exploring her moist cave with his tongue which elicited a few moans from the big blue beauty. After a couple minutes of a very one-sided make out session they separated. They both looked into each other's eyes before Tatsumi pulled a 180 and head butted her, knocking Esdeath out.

Tatsumi got up and dissipated his armor while rubbing his forehead.

'There was probably a better way to do that.'

Tatsumi went and looked over at the massive swathe that he cut into the entire Capital. He pondered on how he could have gotten this much stronger. He would have to talk for a long time with Zerriah to get some answers. He walked over and looked at the sleeping/unconscious Esdeath. When she isn't trying to kill anyone she actually looks very cute. Nonetheless if he left Esdeath here there might be problems so he picked her up bridal style and carried her and himself to his own room. Thankfully his room was still there and not disintegrated by his previous fight. He opened the door slowly and found a very interesting room.

In the center back of the room was a bed that was double that of a queen bed and it had drapes over it with a canopy. The room also had some bookshelves and a desk with a lamp with some papers. There were also some fancy paintings and the room had a few windows that looked over the now scarred Capital.

'Hopefully they fix that soon or there might be some problems.'

He went up to the bed and laid Esdeath down. He pulled off her shoes and hat and placed them near the small drawer compartments and pulled the covers over her. He then decided to kick off his shoes and took off his jacket before sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled the new sword he had out of thin air and looked at its intricacy. Pure black blade with an infinity mixed with a lance and a silver handle with curved jutting spikes for the hilt. Its presence was very powerful and no doubt it could be the sword he was thinking about but he would need confirmation

'Zerriah, you there?'

 _Yea, yea I am._

'so do you think this is what I think it is?'

 _Mundi Ruptor?_

'yea that…'

 _It has to be otherwise the destruction you caused with it would not be possible until later in human evolution when they create a bomb able to destroy everything within dozens of miles. This has to be without a doubt Mundi Ruptor. The question is why was it here of all places?_

'That Zerriah, is a question we should ask ourselves for another day, but more importantly, why did my armor change? Was it because I grasped this sword?'

 _Yes it was, which also explains the massive margin of power increase. Compared to the previous formation this step in power is 150x more powerful. Not to mention the fact that we acquired the most dangerous weapon that could break the Infinite and the Unending. What I noticed to is that she summoned ice when you two fought, she was summoning ice. I would wager that she consumed a large quantity of ice demon blood and now it flows through her veins. The question is which demon?_

'Again more questions for another day because she is unconscious right now so yeah. But we should rest on it and tomorrow we can hopefully just find an exercise room and get become more fit to handle this surge in power.'

 _Agreed, your body probably won't be able to handle this power with a weak frame like this. We should increase stamina as well as build more muscle and acclimate ourselves with the suit so it becomes more natural_

'sounds like a plan. Well I'll see you in the morning.'

And with that, Tatsumi tossed the now found Mundi Ruptor into the air and had it dissipate into the air while he lied down on his bed and looked at Esdeath. He just hoped it wouldn't be a long day tomorrow.

Arc 2 Thoughts, Words, and Actions End

Chapter End

 **And that's a wrap everybody. Sorry if it wasn't as long as you hoped but hey look forward to the next chapters as they will reveal some interesting things and through the passage of time, some unlikely events will occur and we will have ourselves some problems.**

HeavensDownfall


	6. Chapter 6 I Told You So

**Hey guys its been a while hasn't it? Well the chapter is here now so no need to panic. Also I'm kind of writing the outline as everything happens so my original estimate could be wrong but whatever enough of this preface let us get to the chapter.**

Arc 3 New Revelations and 2nd guesses

Chapter 1 I Told You So

 **Esdeath's point of view**

Esdeath awoke very groggily which she was not used to as she was very active. She sat up slowly in a room she wasn't familiar with. She tried to remember what happened and it came back to her very slowly. She was fighting a strong force and it did her in faster than she expected. Who was it though? She thought about it a little before the name came to her.

Tatsumi

She got up and found that her shoes and cap were next to her on the nightstand. She slipped on the boots and the cap and walked out the door. She made her way down the hallway before coming to the realization of the noises of construction. She made her way to see what was happening and when made her way to the courtyard she was surprised to say the least.

There were about 25 people fixing up the nonexistent wall from her previous fight and they were almost done. But that wasn't the most surprising of them all. What was the surprise was that there was someone wearing a general cape directing them around and while he was doing it, he was bench pressing some sections of wall while walking around and helping the soldiers rebuild. It was Tatsumi.

"Hey General, where do you want this section of the wall?"

"Put it over there for now, since we're going to rebuild this entire thing."

The soldiers let out a noticeable sigh when Tatsumi said that. She was still in great confusion as Tatsumi was rebuilding what he destroyed. But she would have to ask him that when he finished because she was concerned he would get pissed. And for the first time she was concerned about pissing someone off.

"Come on guys don't be like that I'm helping you out, and hey, if you guys can finish this section before high noon, I'll buy us all some drinks on me!"

The soldier noticeably brightened up at that and before anyone knew it, they were in overdrive and started digging up the rest of the rubble and laying down more concrete to fix up the scar along the massive palace. What she wasn't aware of was that Tatsumi was standing right next to her and when she did, she jumped back a good bit and tried to reach for her rapier only to find that it was in his hand.

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

He could clearly see a mix of surprise, fear, shock, and curiosity all mixed into her pretty little face. This would be enjoyable.

"You sleep well my little prey?" he said with a wink

She was getting flustered now. No doubt she remembered what he did last night. The one-siding ass whooping and the 'intense' session they had. He chuckled at the thought. He could feel himself getting more attracted to her but he would need to see how she feels. After all he was an 'ice'-cold douche.

"Yes I did but I have questions and you will answer them." She stated very cold and direct

"But of course my little butterfly." He bowed like a gentleman as he did.

She was seriously starting to get pissed off but hitting him would have to come later.

"First question, who are you?"

"I am Tatsumi, General of the Imperial army."

"Second question, what is your Imperial arm?"

"It's not an Imperial arm."

"What do you mean it isn't?"

"I mean the First Emperor did not create this ring, rather it came before him. The same can be said with this sword."

"What are those two?"

"This ring houses Zerriah, the Dragon God King and first Disciple of Infinity and Eternity as well as a bridge to the two. The sword is a weapon of which the origin I do not know of but I do know that is a weapon capable of ending the world in the wrong hands. And now with these two I can complete the mission."

"And what would your mission be?"

Tatsumi was silent for some time before looking up at the sky and answering

"To change the world in my image and to make this world mine."

Esdeath looked at him with a look of "I think you are bull shitting me" but she had other problems to worry about.

"Well like you, I have things to do so I'll be taking my sword now."

She walked over and tried to take the sword but something else happened. Tatsumi held the sword above his head with one hand and pulled her in with the other. She didn't realize it until just now but his body was really something. He had muscles in all the right places and he stood literally heads and shoulders above her. It made her feel tiny. Granted he wasn't as built as Budo but he had a very well produced frame. She was so busy being caught up in staring at his physique that she jumped a little when he started talking.

"I'll give it back to you if you let me come with you." He spoke with a devious smirk

"P-please why would you need to accompany me?" She stuttered while trying to keep eye contact with a face that's redder than tomatoes.

"Well I wanna do something while I wait for an opportunity to usurp all the power from this world. So I'm going to join you on whatever you do until I get that change which will undoubtedly take a long time. So let's go."

She thought that was the stupidest reason ever but she would humor him.

"*sigh* fine, you can come with."

Tatsumi brought her sword back down to her and with that they both made their way to another courtyard. When they got there, there were three people standing in black trench coats. One looked like an old man who had seen his fair share of war. The other was a short kid with a flute and an absurdly stupid hair style. And the last one was just a giant muscle head with an oversized axe.

"Tatsumi this is my elite task force, and you will accompany them to find some Night Raid members that are supposed to be on a boat a few hours from now. If you can pull this off I suppose I won't have to report you. Now the four of you go, I have some paperwork to do."

With that Esdeath walked off with her hair trailing behind her and the four them just kind of dumbfounded.

"so who are you guys?"

"I am Liver, leader of the group the Three Beasts, this is Nyau, and this is Daidara. Nyau does not have one but me and Daidara have Imperial Arms."

"I am Tatsumi, a General. But enough talk what are we doing and when do we have to be there?"

The Three Beasts widened their eyes a little bit as they would be accompanied by a General. They would not have to mess up.

"well as Esdeath has already said, we have to be on a certain boat within a few hours to catch some Night Raid members." Spoke Liver

"well we should start walking I'm itching for a fight."

"yes, sir."

With that the four of them walked off towards the docks to lie in wait for whoever came their way.

 **Well there you go. Done and done but this took a lot longer than expected. This was more of a talk chapter but I can assure you in the next there will be an ass whooping to be had. See you later and stay frosty.**

HeavensDownfall


	7. Chapter 7 Pivot

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Kind of messed up my fingers and college likes to bend me over the table and do me good. But enough about my sex life let us get right into it.**

Arc 3 Revelations and 2nd guesses

Chapter 2 Pivot

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

Tatsumi and the Three Beasts had just arrived at the docks and spotted the boat with what seemed like two suspicious people getting on board.

"Looks like our intelligence was right. Some Night Raid members are here." Spoke Liver

"Make sure that when we engage we should keep civilian casualties to a minimum and make sure they do not escape"

"Yes sir Tatsumi!"

"Alright let's move"

The four snuck in through the cargo hold and up into the piloting area. They told them that they were sent to oversee these people and to go to previous destination. The crew complied hastily and they set sail out into the water. Soon enough the civilians got lively and they were in almost all sections of the ships. While the innocents were enjoying their talks and celebrations the four started to devise a plan.

"So do any of you have the ability to attract these people to a certain spot and keep them occupied?"

"I have an idea." Piped up Nyau

"Well what is it?'

"This flute when played properly can lure people and put them to sleep so we could take them all to the main hall and then fight them on the main deck. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect Nyau so let's do it. Liver, Daidara, you're with me on the deck. Nyau, lure everyone to the main hall, knock them out then come join us. Were gonna be quick, clean, and precise."

"Yes sir."

With that they all moved out to their appropriate locations and begun the operation.

 **Time skip 20 minutes**

All the people were successfully lured and asleep thanks to Nyau and now the four and the two hooded Night Raid members were standing before each other.

The two removed their hoods and tossed them to the side to reveal who they were. Tatsumi was surprised to say the least. These two were a part of the team he saw when he was at the noble's house. He stepped forward announced himself.

"I am Tatsumi, General of the Imperial Army and it is good to see you two again." He said with a smirk

Needless to say, everyone was confused but the Night Raid members caught on faster. The two slowly shuffled backwards before the woman spoke up.

"How… who… why…?"

"Well it's quite easy, Shelle and Bulat… I simply just retreated and with a little fighting and paperwork, I got my position. Now it's time I exact my revenge for you killing me."

The two shuffled backwards a little more. They were probably thinking how they knew their names but he would answer questions when he got his due. Tatsumi held out his hand to the sky and spoke his signature phrase.

" _By this right alone, I Rule."_

The gears on the ring started moving and lighting up before it and Tatsumi were engulfed in the black column of light. It dissipated quickly and revealed Tatsumi in his dark looking armor. Everyone could feel the presence he gave off and everyone shuffled backwards some more.

"Liver, Daidara, Nyau… attack and make sure they don't get away." He spoke with a voice that was dark and shrouded like the void.

The three regained their nerves and assaulted the two. Nyau went for Sheele and Liver and Daidara went for Bulat.

"INCURSIO!" shouted Bulat and covered in his armor. It seemed that his Imperial arm was patched up for now.

Just as they were about to collide everything went in an interesting direction. Nyau was cut in half and Daidara was split down the middle while Liver was kicked back and landed in front of Tatsumi. Liver spit out some blood before rubbing his ring.

"You will feel my wrath filthy Night Ra-"

Liver didn't get to finish his sentence since there was an arm going through his chest and in its hand was his beating heart. He looked back and saw Tatsumi's arms going through his back.

"Tatsu-"

He couldn't finish his sentence again since his heart was pulverized into streams of crimson red and he fell limp.

"Sorry about that Liver, but you were not going to beat them and besides, they are my prey."

He tossed the dead body to the side before looking at Bulat. Both were a little shook but they tried to hide it. He smirked under his armor as he paced forward for a couple seconds.

"How about I humor you Bulat? Let us have a one-one duel no outsiders involved and let us see who has the stronger will." Tatsumi pulled out his sword and stopped a couple meters from Bulat

The two looked at each other and nodded before looking back.

"How can I say no with my bravery on the line and the name of Night Raid on line?" he drew his spear and directed it towards Tatsumi

Tatsumi summoned a simple coin out of thin air and tossed it into the air. He drew his sword again and got into a large side swipe stance. The air seemed to go still and it felt like forever before the coin finally hit the wood. And when it did…

"Shadowless Thrust"

Bulat charged at Tatsumi but stopped halfway as he disappeared from the spot. The next thing anyone knew was that Tatsumi was behind Bulat, and there was a deep gash going from his right shoulder diagonally down to his left kidney. He was like a fountain, a red, crimson, high pressure, fountain. It was not long before he fell to the ground and the armor dissipated with his death. Tatsumi stood upright from his position and looked slowly over to Sheele. Unsurprisingly but not so at the same time, there were tears rolling down her eyes but she had a giant pair of scissors with a panda on it and was walking towards him. It wasn't long before she reached slicing distance and she lanced at him hoping to impale him through the armor. To her shock though, the scissor blades just ricocheted off and she skidded back a couple inches. She looked up at him with shock.

"That's enough, if you can't even match Esdeath, then there is no winning against me. And besides I've grown bored of this mission, so take me to your base."

If she could get any more shocked or surprised it would have shown. Sheele dropped her scissor sword and went to her knees and looked up at him in despair. How could she have the misfortune of running into someone who matches or even beats Esdeath? How?

"I said take me to your base or I'll just go destroy this boat and the rest of your group."

It seems that snapped her out of her delusion as she stood up with her scissors still a little shook up.

"B-But why?"

"I want to talk with the person who put a hole through my chest and I feel like meeting you Night Raid would satiate my boredom. So will you take me there?"

"Are you going to kill Mine?"

"The person who shot me? Probably if she does not comply with what I want from her. If she complies with two easy commands, then she can walk away."

She choked back a sob before sucking up her pride. She prayed this would go well.

"Fine, I'll take you there, but it will take some time since we are out at sea."

"Don't worry about that I got us covered."

She looked up at him seeing what he was going to do. He picked up Bulat's Incursio and his body and slung him over his shoulder while he holstered the sword. Then with his free hand he wrapped around Sheele's waist.

"Hold on"

"What do you mean hold oOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She was caught up in the o as the two leapt into the air and towards the Capital. You could see the tears of fear and excitement coming out of Sheele's eyes as they went over the entire Capital from end to end before landing at the southern half. The two landed with only a small rustle of the grass to notify their presence of landing. She stood unsteadily for a little bit before regaining the nerve in her legs.

"So which way to your base, Sheele?"

"It's over there hidden in the thicker part of that forest."

"Then I guess we better get moving."

With that Tatsumi dematerialized his armor into dust and the two made their way to the forest ready to meet the gang with a dead member and a General of the Imperial army.

Chapter end

 **Well that does it for this chapter. Sorry for the whole late upload, but hey problems everybody. So anyways I think this is coming along very nicely. And when we get to the end I'll probably have everyone decide on what I should do but you guys can worry about that when we get there. So stay frosty boys and I'll catch you later.**

HeavensDownfall


	8. Chapter 8 Roots Take Hold

**Late upload, yea… oh well its here can't complain. So a lot of you guys have been following and favoriting, which I thank you for and we recently hit over 3000 views. GG. But anyways TO THE STORY!**

Arc Revelations and 2nd guesses

Chapter 3 The Roots Take Hold

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

Awkward silence. That is what best describes his current position with Sheele as they made their way to Night Raid Headquarters. He still had Incursio and Bulat's body with him. It was uncomfortable and awkward as all hell to be carrying the enemy to their allies for burial. But if he was going to break the silence he might as well do it now.

"So Sheele, what do you guys do at Night Raid?"

"We kill politicians and other in high power of the Capital like yourself. Of course if you could best Esdeath, then there would be no point to fighting you, rather than try and get you to help us with our situation."

"And that situation being?"

"Overthrow the Capital and make it more or less a democracy with a strong government. But with the way things are with Esdeath in the Capital and the Prime Minister controlling the Emperor, I fear our problems will become worse. Especially now that you killed Bulat." She gave him a sharp stare and a cold tone with that last sentence

"Yeah… sorry about that one. But if it is any consolation, if I can find a way to use this tool that I found to bring him back for even a little bit, I will. But moving on from that, who all is in your group?"

"Me of course, the person slung over your shoulder known as Bulat, Akame, Mine, Leone, Lubbock, Najenda, Chelsea, and Susanoo. They all have their own Imperial Arms, Akame's being the strongest. With even so much as a cut, it kills you with a curse."

"Well that sounds dangerous to say the least. But what is your Imperial Arms, Sheele? I would assume it is those giant scissors on your back."

"You would be correct. This is Extase, the Cutter of Creation. It is said to be able to cut anything in existence."

"Well clearly it doesn't live up to its name if it just bounced of my armor hehehe"

"That reminds me, just who exactly are you and what are you wearing?"

Tatsumi stopped walking and looked up into the sky as they came upon a clearing with an old rock building in front of them. He breathed in before looking at her with a determined gaze.

"My name is Tatsumi, and I am a General of the Imperial Army. What I wear is this ring and it is Imperial Arms 0, Infinity's Rule. With it I am god, king, and divinity. I cannot, will not, be beaten by some mere toys that fell into the hands of such detestable creatures. I bear the burden and blessing of Infinity and Eternity, and now with this sword, I am literally… God."

A heavy silence filled the air as they both stood in front of the old building as they looked at each other. Tatsumi decided to disembark from his armor and let it dissipate. While he was doing that he saw that Sheele still gazed at him.

'Is he serious, then again, if he fought Esdeath it's not crazy to think that he's the strongest person here. Leone also talked about how a massive schism was just created out of thin air going all the way through the capital. If he did that then… then…" thought Sheele but she snapped out of her thoughts when Tatsumi spoke

"So this is your base? Pretty big for a half dozen people if this goes farther into the mountains. You call out your buddies I'll go make a grave for Bulat here. He deserves this much for bravely facing an unstoppable force."

Tatsumi walked off to the area where there was a cliff and cut a whole out of the ground and ejected it out of the ground.

'That's right… I didn't get to bury Ieyasu or Sayo. Now should be a better time than ever.'

He placed Bulat into the 6 foot deep hole and had his body encased in limestone from the ground. He then moved the dirt back into the hold and took Incursio from his back and impaled it into the foot of the burial. He then conjured two whole-steel broadswords with a ribbon tied to each and placed them on either side of Incursio. He closed his eyes for some time before Sheele came up behind him.

"They're here Tatsumi. Come on."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right."

They walked back towards the front of the building where a group of people were assembled. Before they got to them Sheele leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"So what were the other two swords for?"

"They were for my friends that died in the noble's house that you guys killed me at. I nearly broke Incursio over there before fleeing."

She grew a stunned expression as she stopped walking and then he did just a few feet in front of her. This guy, Tatsumi, the same guy that had a hole the size of a basketball in his stomach, is right here, alive? How is that possible?

"Are you guys Night Raid?"

"Who's asking guy?" asked some girl with silver hair

"The General of the Imperial Army is asking now are you guys Night Raid or not?"

They all drew their weapons and readied an attack before Sheele stepped in front of Tatsumi quickly.

"Wait everyone, he's not our enemy! He just came to talk with you!"

"Sheele what are you saying? We can cripple the Imperial army right now and be that much closer to victory!" exclaimed a short pink haired girl

"But you really don't want to fight him! He just wants to talk!"

"And why should we not fight him?! Give me one good reason why we shouldn't!" shouted a green haired male with goggles

Sheele was just about to open her mouth before Tatsumi stopped her

'It's okay, I got this'

'What?! How can I hear voice? Is this telepathy?'

'I will answer all questions in time just let me finish this'

He stepped forward to everyone once more

"Do you all know someone by the name of Esdeath?"

Everyone's eyes either sharpened to that of reptile eyes or widened to the size of softballs.

"Yeah we know here what about her?" asked the silver haired woman again

"I fought her, and I beat her to within an inch of her life and had her beg for mercy." Tatsumi said with the coldest and hardest tone he could give

With the exception of a few weapons slipping out of people's hands, there was deathly silence, like a grave. Anyone who had sharp eyes was now wide as the others. He, some nobody general, bested Esdeath?! How?

"How would we know if you're telling the truth?" spoke the pink hair girl again

"How about I recreate something as a demonstration of power and superiority?"

"Like what?" perked up the girl with a long blonde mane

"How about the scar that runs halfway through the Capital?"

"Don't be absurd only the first Imperial Arms could do that." Man this pink hair girl likes to talk

"I'll show you just to shut you up."

Tatsumi turned around and looked towards a few mountains about 10 miles out. He held his hand to the sky and spoke his phrase

" _By this Rite alone, I Rule_ "

The column of light, or rather darkness came down and engulfed Tatsumi just like at the boat. Only Sheele saw it since everyone else was busy doing their own thing but she knew that this would be a problem. The column of darkness finally receded after a few second of harsh winds and he was in his signature armor. He conjured Mundi Ruptor from the air since it was its master now. He took aim at one of the mountains and held his sword to the sky. The very light around them started to be sucked into the sword and it looked like it was getting night time. As the light was being infused into the sword, it gained a glow and a fire of pure darkness transformed from the light surrounding it before being focused onto one side of the blade. He then let the blade smash into the ground towards the mountains.

The resulting shockwave shoved everyone except the large man with horns back a couple yards before finally calming. A massive swathe of darkness cut through the natural land with height comparable to the palace from the ghettos and a width that could split the seas like Moses. When the darkness finished rampaging it dissipated within second with no smoke or ash just a scar.

The scar went from where Tatsumi stood all the way to the mountains and beyond. The mountains looked like someone took a knife and cut out a piece like was cake. And the forest looked as if a meteor the size of the palace crashed down and ploughed through the forest again. Tatsumi turned around and walked back towards the Night Raid group. They were all statues. Or they might as well be. It took them a few minutes before one of them spoke up again.

"W…Who…Who are you?" spoke up the black haired girl this time

"I am… Tatsumi, your god, your king, and you will swear your allegiance to me or their will be consequences. All of you on one knee and swear on your names and lives that you will live and fight for me."

They all hesitated and looked at him for a second before he started drawing his sword again. They all got one knee and swore.

"Good, now which one of you is Mine?"

"…that would be me, Tatsumi." Spoke the pink hair girl once more

"Come over here."

She got up and stood in front of him. She only came up to his stomach.

"Do you know what you did to me?"

"No I can't say I do."

"On the mission where you went to the noble's house and you fought a soldier in roman style armor, that was me. You killed me, and now you will atone for it. On your knees."

"Wait, wait can't we talk about this?!"

"Would you rather I give your punishment to everyone or will own up to your mistake for involving an innocent?"

She struggled for a few second before getting slowly on her knees before Tatsumi. She looked down not wanting to look at her death as it came. But it never did, so she looked up. She should not have looked up. As she did, she was backhanded across the face and then a knee was sent into her gut with powerful brutality. A little bit of blood was coughed out with saliva as she writhed in pain on the floor. Just as everyone got up to help Mine, Tatsumi picked her up by one arm. He then brought her into a deep embrace. As the silence grew larger, they heard Tatsumi mumble something just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He, who shows mercy and compassion, has taken his first step to becoming an even greater man."

Tatsumi slowly let down Mine onto the grass before everyone got to their feet to help Mine up

"You guys go against the Imperial army do you not?"

"We do, and we are accompanied by the Revolutionary Army."

"Then I need to ask you of something…"

Tatsumi dissipated his armor before looking at everyone with somber eyes.

"but first I want you guys to forgive me for killing Bulat. It was a hasty move and I should have reasoned with him."

Everyone was surprised by that but the first one to respond was Akame in a less than desirable fashion. She drew her katana and dashed at Tatsumi aiming for the neck. He caught and it cut into his hand. Blood started to trickle from it and various Japanese black symbols started crawling their way up his arm. It wasn't long before they covered his body and he dropped dead. Or he was supposed to. The marks annexed back to the wound before coming back out as black goo and the wound closed up.

"I can see it will take time for you to forgive me but I am fine with that. Now what I need to ask of you is… can you help me ascend to the throne of the Empire so that I may change this world into what it once was?"

Chapter End

 **Badabing badaboom we are done. Yes I know this is more of a filler chapter that's how a lot of these are going. I'm debating right now if I should give him multiple love interests or just keep him with Esdeath, but I will decided that for later. In the meantime a lot of new anime ended recently :( but anyways I'm looking towards these new anime coming out and some of the manga as well. Stay frosty boys and girls.**

HeavensDownfall


	9. Chapter 9 Constructing an Uprising

**So here we are again with a long awaited chapter. This is embarrassing and self degrading but oh well I will at least finish this story before I get burned on writing. So yeah I know most of you are thinking that Tatsumi is broke AF. I made him like that on purpose so that this story could be unique and don't worry, depending on how the vote goes when I reach the end of this story will determine if Tatsumi gets wrecked or we move on to DxD, it won't matter to me. But anyways let's go**

Arc 3 Revelations and 2nd guesses

Chapter 4 Constructing an Uprising

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

The main room of the Night Raid base was what you'd expect for an abandoned building, Empty with barely any furnishings or decorations. Of course that is what one would pick up from just the main room, but it was most likely better looking in other sections. In the main room was a large rectangular table with 12 chairs circling the perimeter of said table and a large stone chair in the back of the room where the white haired woman sat. Her name was Najenda and apparently she was the leader while everyone else was well, the subordinates, obviously. There was Sheele with the giant scissors, Leone who had a belt with animal properties, Akame with the 'lethal' sword, Lubbock with a small cable box of metal string, Mine with a large gun with strangely fit her for some reason, Chelsea with a makeup box with allegedly transformed her into just about anything, and finally Susanoo. Tatsumi like Susanoo for the fact that although being an Imperial Arm, he was very straightforward and easy to understand. He was also one of if not the strongest people in Night Raid. They were all currently sitting at the table with Tatsumi at one end, Najenda at the other, and everyone in between. He came out of his blank thinking when he was called on.

"so let me get this straight, you want us to help you subjugate the emperor and prime minister just for you to take the throne and remake the world in your own image? You do realize that kind of goes against our plans in the first place right?" spoke Najenda at the end of the table

"Well your plan was to establish a democracy, my plan is to reshape this world into perfection so I don't see how my idea goes against yours."

"It's just that you want to ascend the throne and we want a 'by-the-people' government so that is how yours goes against ours." Spoke Akame reinforcing the point

"Well then how about this, we mix the two ideas and we have something like I am the head while I have a group of people who together hold the same amount of power as me so there would have to be an agreement on both ends for something to happen, how does that sound?"

"Well that's better than having a sole ruler but how can we be sure of your trust?" said Najenda once more

"Well for one, I got my payback on Mine, so that problem is solved. Secondly, you can't really kill me even though Akame sliced me with her sword and that did not end my life and I know where you are right now so I could simply end you all but I'm not. How does that sound?"

"…. Well I don't have counterarguments to those I guess you're right. But why should we have you be the head leader and who is going to be in the group with the power?" said Najenda again

"I am the only one with the power to change this world so it makes sense for me to take the throne and of course since you all are coming up with the plan, all of Night Raid would be the group. It only seems logical."

There was silence as everyone exchanged glances and nods with some questionable looks before finally Najenda spoke for a question.

"Okay so we have a plan for after we win the war but I have just one question… there have only been 48 Imperial Arms so why do you have a zero one?"

"To tell you honestly, this ring is not a weak little toy that you call an Imperial Arm, this is a ring forged from the power of Infinity and Eternity so therefore I wield the two. The Imperial Arm name I gave it is just a cover up to make it believable. Hence the stupid amount power and destruction I can bring upon this world if I so choose."

They thought they have seen and heard everything by now but with Tatsumi it just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Well at this point they just let it slide without judging too much otherwise they would get into a lot more than they wanted.

"Well I believe we are done here it terms of figuring out a plan after the war but how are we going to kill the two?" spoke Lubbock

"don't worry about that I got that covered on the inside you just have to keep doing what you're doing and this war will be over faster than you can say 'public execution'."

"And what makes you think we should believe you on your plan?" spoke Mine the washboard

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T. But I should get going otherwise Esdeath might get suspicious of me. So I'll see you guys when we get this whole uprising started later!" spoke Tatsumi before jumping backward and turning to dust.

 **At the Imperial Palace**

Tatsumi reappeared back in his room which remained untouched, no surprise there. He looked out the window into the courtyard and saw that no one except some guards were there and it was dusk, right about lunch time. Tatsumi made his way out the room and down the hall hoping he would find the dining hall before he starved. As he was meandering about in the halls, there was a room with a lot of commotion coming from it and he walked inside casually like he usually does. When he walked through he came upon an open room with a large table with a group of people about to eat their food.

There was what looked like an Imperial police officer who was a girl and she had a dog by her. There was also a little girl who also looked like Akame as well as a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white robe. There was also someone who looked like they would be part of an incineration unit but he was cooking. One noticeable feature was three slash marks across his chest, signaling that he fought a large animal up close. Another young man was also present who had blue hair and eyes and looked like a sailor. Finally there was guy wearing gloves that looked like a hipster. He was so going to die right now.

The entire group stopped when Tatsumi walked in and everyone started at him with either a poker face or with slightly wide eyes. He walked up to the table and pulled up a chair and seated himself. He sat there with everyone else for a solid minute of silence before he got irritated.

"Well we are having dinner are we not? Don't stop on my accord, let's eat!"

The large man with the scars moved again and everyone was served a plate of some steak, mashed potatoes, and diced carrots. They were also given some salad. When everyone had their food they all sat down and looked at the general, Tatsumi. His jacket gave him that rank although he was unheard of for the most part. When he realized that they were all looking at him he stood up with his glass of wine and made a small speech.

"Allies we are gathered here for the first time to bear witness to new friendships, comradery, and joy which could not be made anywhere else. May we forever have this peace and these blessing for years to come as we carry out our duties as soldiers. Amen."

"Amen"

They all sat down and begun eating. It wasn't long before Tatsumi kicked off a conversation to keep things from getting awkward

"So what are your names everyone?"

The first one to speak up was the young sailor man after swallowing his food

"My name is Wave and I come from a fishing town. It's nice to meet you General Tatsumi."

"Likewise Wave and everyone else, so who else?"

"I'm Seryu and I was an Imperial Officer but now I am part of a special task force"

"I'm Run and I came here seeking entertainment and it looks like with how things are going I'll get a little bit."

"I'm Bols, and I was part of a group tasked with burning enemy villages and zones with infectious diseases. I don't like to talk about but I hope we can be upbeat and have some fun working together."

"I am the marvelous Dr. Stylish and my amazing Imper-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as we suddenly turned to ash out of nowhere while his silverware hit the ground. Everyone stared wide eyed as they saw their comrade get turned to nothing but dust. To Tatsumi's surprise everyone with blinding speed encircled him and they all drew a weapon of some type. While he was sitting there they encircled him as a form of protection.

"What are you all doing?" inquired Tatsumi

"What does it look like, we are guarding you from whatever assassin that killed Dr. Stylish." Run calmly stated.

"Well I don't think you need to worry since I was the one who turned him to pixy dust."

Everyone turned around and looked at Tatsumi as he at a spoonful of potatoes casually like nothing was wrong. They all stared at him with the "what the actual fuck" face. The first one to speak up was Wave.

"But sir how and why did you do that?"

"How I did it, well I just have the power to but it is very tiring to do it multiple times. Why I did it, well, he was pretty damn egotistical and annoying. He was just like Mine from Night Raid, he could not shut his mouth no matter what you did."

The one to speak up this time was Seryu.

"What you met Night Raid?! Did you kill them did you bring them justice, where are they?"

"Calm down I didn't kill them because that wouldn't be any fun. Now everyone sit down we are eating a meal."

Everyone just looked at him with disbelief before slowly sitting down and eating while looking at where Dr. Stylish was. How could a general just turn someone to dust with ease? How?

As everyone finished their meal they looked at Tatsumi once more. He was simply playing some solitaire while he waited. He noticed they were waiting on him so he stood up and spoke.

"So who are you little one? You look like Akame so I would assume you are her sister?"

"I am my name is Kurome. Why are you here?"

"In this room, well because I was hungry."

"*sigh* I meant why are you at the capital?"

"Well that's a secret but I can tell you it's going to be fun when I finish my task for being here. But anyways why are you all here?"

"Well a general by the name of Esdeath assembled us all here and we were given the name of Jaegers. So we just decided to have dinner here without Esdeath while she did her thing." Chimed in Wave

"Interesting well knowing her you all have Imperial Arms so we can skip that part. But I was kind of looking for Esdeath but I have the feeling she will show up soon."

"What makes you say that?" inquired Kurome

"This"

Before anyone saw Tatsumi rolled halfway under the table before kicking the chair into the air. What no one expected was that Esdeath was right in front of the chair before it promptly was diced to pieces. Tatsumi ducked back out from the table before drawing his sword from the air and taking a stance.

"How did you know I was coming Tatsumi? I snuck up on you with all my tactics possible."

"Male intuition probably but the real question is why are you trying to stab me in the back literally?"

"Because I have the need to dominate you to prove that I am superior. Also the Emperor and the Prime Minister told me to test you."

"Even though I thoroughly whooped your ass yesterday?"

"S-Shut up! No you didn't I just let you win!" she looked to the side trying to uphold her pride

"Right and I'm sure that intense passionate lustful kiss we shared under the moonlight was because you let me win too huh?"

Her face lit up with the redness of a 1000 tomatoes before she became flustered.

"W-Well that was my first kiss s-so I didn't expect you to take it but you will pay for it with your life, Tatsumi!" she said red faced. She could not be taken seriously right now

"Fine if I fight you will stop this?"

"Only if I win."  
Then we might as well do it in the arena so we can have a show of power to show the Jaegers here who's boss."

"Fine by me since I'll be making you force a mercy rule."

They all got up from their finished dinner and made their way to the arena to settle this stupid squabble so Tatsumi could get some peace and quiet for one night.

Chapter End

 **Well that sums up this chapter pretty well. I realized that about halfway through writing the first half I was just sitting there playing Chain Chronicle but oh well it's an addiction. But anyways I say this chapter is wrapped up pretty good. The arc is going to end soon so head's up. After this I'm going to try and get serious so yea. Stay frosty you nerds**

HeavensDownfall


	10. Chapter 10 Perfect

**5 years, 5 long years. That how long it took us to write this chapter. Bonus point is you get this reference but yeah next chapter. This one will definitely be the longest one for awhile since a lot is going to be set up and played. Oh also, when I talked about the vote on the last chapter I meant that I will try to hold some kind of vote to determine if I should write a bonus chapter or move on to DxD or some other anime. So you the person reading right now will decide on the story's direction after it is finished. And that chapter will be very long so don't worry. Anyways on to the story**

Arc 3 Revelations and 2nd guesses

Chapter 5 Perfect

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

Tatsumi, Esdeath, and the Jaegers were all pacing down the hall towards an arena ready to duel for yet another. Time it felt like it was nonstop fighting with this woman and nothing else. Perhaps its time he thought about what she was thinking.

'She always gets flustered when I talk to her and starts stuttering. Perhaps she's in love with me. But if she is, do I feel the same about her. I mean granted she has that absurd body crafted by the gods but what about her on the inside? I guess I should start to get to know so I can properly respond to these potential feelings.'

They finally came upon the field when in actuality it was a coliseum instead of outside the city. Oh well it's there problem if this place gets trashed. When they all arrived the Jaegers took up some front row seats to see two generals duke it out. Tatsumi and Esdeath walked to the center of the arena and they both drew their weapon. They stared at each other for a while before Tatsumi spoke.

"Why go through all this trouble just fight me when we are allies? Why can't we become friends or something?"

"Because you have defeated me and shamed me and I won't stand for it. Also my personality and who I am says that this cannot be allowed."

"Because you are a sadist?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Fine then, I will lay to rest your tendencies and I will make you a person with a persona fit for that body of yours."

She blushed a bit and looked to the side before looking back with sword pointed and glistening in the light. As the moments grew more tense, Tatsumi held his hand to the sky and said his chant

 _By this Rite alone, I Rule_

The classic wave of darkness came down and encompassed Tatsumi once more, giving him his armor. He stood there in the cold wind with Esdeath, swords drawn staring at each other. Just when Tatsumi was about to attack, multiple bolts of lightning came down on him. He was just barely quick enough for it to only graze him as he side rolled and looked to see where it came from. He couldn't do that since more lightning came down to try and strike him again. When the lightning finally let up someone came down from the night sky. It was a large man that was as wide as he was tall. He had a thick suit of armor with what looked like pistons on his arms and a weird hair style like antennas. When he touched down he made his way over to Esdeath and spoke.

"Tatsumi, you are hereby sentenced to death for high treason by order of the Emperor. Come quietly."

"And who might you be, Lightning Jesus or something?" Tatsumi quipped

"Your jokes are not amusing Tatsumi and I am Budo the Great General."

'oh great more people to fight, this day could not get better.'

Tatsumi got into position as Budo and Esdeath got into position. This might get a little tricky since now he was fighting someone that may equal him power he just hoped Esdeath's pride would keep her from calling in the Jaegers, and then there would be a real problem. The 3 of them readied themselves and then it begun.

Esdeath was the first to charge at Tatsumi in a straight line intending to make the first blow. She started with a heavy down strike which Tatsumi blocked with this sword. He parried it off and went for a jab which got caught in a wall of ice. When he managed to pull the sword out he got hit with multiple strong bolts from Budo. They didn't feel like they hurt much but something about it was off putting. He ignored since he had to worry about the rapier come right at his face. He side-stepped the attack before delivering a kick to her rib cage which sent Esdeath back some meters. Budo who was at long range now came in at close range and tried to hit Tatsumi the actual hit didn't land, but the area of effect did and it tossed him a little bit away. The moment he landed however, Esdeath sent a rain of ice shards towards him. There were too many to counter so he summoned his Tower shield and just braced the hail of death spikes. As he was doing that, Budo and Esdeath came from the side and did a pincer attack. Tatsumi could only block one so he put his hand outwards to stop Budo's line of lightning while he got kicked in the back. The hail let up as he want sent skidding across the ground.

'Man these guys are relentless. I guess if I'm going to beat them I'll need to separate the two. This will be a difficult fight indeed.'

As he stood up he saw a combination of lightning and ice fly towards him. He barely managed to dodge the combination as he almost landed. But that was stopped when Budo came in and hit him in the back with one of the pistons on his arm filled with electricity. He flew across the field before finally skidding to the ground. It wasn't long before Esdeath came up and tried to impale his mask. He rolled of to the side before she grabbed him by the collar of the chestpiece and threw him to the sky.

"Budo if you would."

As Tatsumi flew higher towards the sky a storm was being built around him. This only meant one thing so he put all his power into defending which wasn't much. After his show of power and turning Mr. Stylish into dust, he was low on power. If he made it out of this alive, he would so have to get to more training. As he finished putting all of his power into defense, he was struck from all sides by powerful lightning strikes. This continued relentlessly for what seemed like forever. Granted he was wearing armor but he shouldn't be attracting _this_ much lightning. Then he realized it. All those attacks that Budo made were to force the polarity of his body to one type of charge so the lightning could be attracted.

'I'll give him credit. For being a giant meat head, he's got some smarts.'

As the storm finally let up, Tatsumi felt weak. Turns out that lightning fucks up even the most strongest of warriors. He was finally able to fall to the ground and when he did, it hurt like a bitch. As the dust cleared he lied in a small hole where he was moaning in pain. He finally got up and was thankful that he wasn't attacked when he did. They were just standing there, just looking at him. They were probably waiting for Tatsumi to make his move.

'If I don't make a play I'm going to die here. But the only moves I can make are risky… I guess I'll just have to use that skill.'

Tatsumi stood up fully and got into a heavy left swing position. He shifted his foot forward and focused right on Budo. He would have to get rid of long range to keep himself going. Tatsumi slowly started to fade into darkness and almost disappeared before completely reappearing.

" _Shadowless Thrust"_

He dashed forward at unprecedented speeds but since he was weak Budo was able to counter. He grabbed Tatsumi by his dominant hand which held the sword and spun himself inward towards Tatsumi. What he didn't expect was that Budo took his own sword and rammed it through his stomach. Budo then kicked him away and watched him bleed out.

Tatsumi didn't register anything for a second but then he was hit with the most agonizing pain all over his body. No words in the human dictionary could describe the suffering and pure pain that would make anyone want to die. He didn't even know it himself but he was already back onto his hands and knees but he was coughing up blood and was being bled out through the hole in his gut. He couldn't help but let out an agonizing scream that pierced that brief moment of silence in the night sky. He finally felt his life being ripped from him before everything went dark again.

'Goodbye Zerriah, it was a good time.'

No response, he wasn't surprised to be honest. The impalement from this sword probably put Zerriah in a lot of pain as well so he could not talk either.

 **3** **rd** **person point of view**

Tatsumi was on his hands and knees and his scream was just cut as he probably died. The two generals relaxed just a bit before walking away. That was when Wave saw something on Tatsumi's helmet. It was some type of red faint glow right where his eyes were. It also started to show up on the tips of his claw gauntlets. The two walking away didn't notice it but the Jaegers also saw that Tatsumi sprouted some black bony wings that also ran with a glow of red. He slowly started to stand up and then the sword as if on its own will, came out of Tatsumi's stomach and floated a foot or two above him before spinning slowly. It started picking up speed and as it did it started making a hissing sound like a skidding tire that's getting higher and higher pitched.

"Esdeath, Budo, watch out!" shouted Wave

As the two generals turned around, they saw Tatsumi standing and a sword spinning at speeds so fast that if it went any faster it might disappear. The two rushed at them but then the sword stopped on a dime, then it flew into the ground. The moment it did the sword went from pitch black to whiter than clouds but as it did, everything was encased in a thick black mist. It was so thick that no one could even see 2 feet in front themselves.

"Everyone call out!" shouted Esdeath

"To your right Esdeath"

"Wave here"

"Run here"

Seryu here"

"Kurome here"

"Bols here"

"Alright no one move I'm going to try and clear this." Commanded Esdeath

As she tried to though, the fog cleared itself just enough that they could see Tatsumi. It's like everything around them was spray painted venta black and then dried. Granted everyone could still see Tatsumi and his now white blade. The red glows on his armor were still apparent. He pulled the sword out of the ground and looked up quickly while having his head jitter in various directions. The Jaegers were scared shitless and the generals made no attempt to hide a little of their nervousness. Before anyone saw it, Tatsumi was in front of Esdeath with sword raised over his head. He brought it down with fierce power and Esdeath could only save herself from the crushing blow. The ice that she attempted to throw up was pitifully cut through and the rapier was broken like a twig. Somehow though that managed to stop the blade fast enough that it only sent Esdeath into the wall at stupid speeds. The wind was knocked out of her while she was up against the wall and she looked up to see Tatsumi, or what should be Tatsumi, walking towards her at a leisurely pace instilling more fear, as if mocking that she could not get away. What neither saw was Budo coming in then punching him across his face. Or that is what should have happened expect the massive lightning strike that was in the gauntlets dissipated as Tatsumi stopped the strike with one hand. Tatsumi looked up at him crazily before twisting the gauntlet with so much force that the entire forearm of the armor piece was mangled. The inside of the armor wasn't pretty either. Budo could feel that all the bones from the tips of his fingers all the way up to his elbow were either in pieces or had dozens of fragmentations and cracks. He fell backwards grunting heavily in pain trying to hold back the shouts of agony. Just to make sure he didn't interfere, he removed the other arm that wasn't mangled and his right leg. Tatsumi then proceeded to move over to Esdeath. As he was about to get within sword striking distance she tried to escape since she was still winded from the impact of the wall.

"Makahadoma!"

Nothing happened. She tried again.

"Makahadoma!"

Nothing happened again. She tried once more.

"Makahadoma!"

It was official. She couldn't use her trump card yet she could use her abilities. Just what exactly happened when the sword struck the ground and created this mist? But that was not the question to ask right now since 'Tatsumi' was standing right over her, sword in hand. He brought the sword up and drove it through her right shoulder. She winced and grunted a little from the pain before being lifted from the ground with the sword still in her shoulder. It hurt like hell but she had to listen to what should be Tatsumi talk.

"I have seen your sins little human and I will have you in blood for it. I have seen you kill innocents, torture humans to a place worse than death. And for that you will suffer before I let you die."

His voice sounded was mixed with that of an old man, a demon, and someone who was drowning. It was downright disturbing to say the least but she was in too much pain for thinking when he did his next move. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled the sword upwards bringing it out through the muscle that connected from the top of the shoulder to the collar bone. She shouted from the feeling of nearly getting her arm removed from the rest of her body. She quickly froze that massive wedge in her body but it did little to stop the pain until it would freeze the nerves. Tatsumi held the white sword that glistened with blood as it flowed from the tip to the base and seeped into the cracks of the armor.

"So this is the blood of a sinner. This is an interesting taste. It still tastes of iron but it feels as if something else is hidden within it. I wonder if its more sin little human."

All the blood seemed to magically flow down into the cracks of the armor and everything was still for a moment. Then Tatsumi fell to his knees and shouted out in what sounded like pain. As he did though something interesting started to happen. The red glow across various parts of his body started to disappear and the blackness started to seep into the sword. As that happened the white in the sword seeped out and into the armor cloaking in white along with the bony wings which now grew feathers. The armor was also changing while being turned white. As the two colors seeped though, they mixed which turned both the sword and the armor into grey. Although the sword was still very black, it was now a little brighter. The armor was a more dulled grey but it had a little luster to it. The shoulders grew wider and allowed for large spikes to rise out from the new space. The chest piece had a few more layers on it which it then formed a comet-like image on the center while keeping the layers of armor from before. The shoulders which were originally layers of spikes now turned into what looked like the skulls of eagles but the mouths were closed and they were looking down. The claws from the gauntlets also disappeared along with the gauntlets getting more layered around the biceps and an encompassing layer around the forearms. The helm also changed from two large spikes to one going straight up with smaller rectangular spikes jutting from the main one out. The T in the helm where you could see the face was now gone and now had a face mask with only two small eye holes. The sword that was still black now had various spots on it from the size of grains of sand to the size of pebbles. These spots were either blue or white and shone ever so slightly. It looked as if someone captured the night sky, then crafted it into a sword. (If you want to know what Tatsumi's new armor looks like, it's the thumbnail for the story)

When the shouting died down and the light that was gleaming from him stopped. Tatsumi could only feel bliss as he stood up and looked around. The fog was also gone but the two injured generals were well obviously still injured. He decided to try something stupid. He held his hand out towards Esdeath and had the ice disappear from the wedge in her body. The bone and muscle started weaving back together with nerves and finally was covered with skin. He then turned to Budo who fell unconscious from blood loss and pain. He fixed the gauntlet and the hand before sending the blood that wasn't dirtied back into his system and flash freezing the stump of the arm and leg so that no more blood loss was possible. He then finally started to feel the effects of the battle so without further worry for those two, he collapsed and his newfound armor and sword dissipated. The Jaegers finally came running over and helped both Esdeath and Budo to their feet. Esdeath was still conscious so she looked around and saw now trace of fighting. She would seriously need to question Tatsumi when he woke up from this.

"Bols and Wave, you carry Budo. Seryu help me to the infirmary, and Run try to carry Tatsumi there as well. Make sure to tie him to somewhere and make preparations if he tries anything funny."

"Yes ma'am." They all replied in unison.

They all switched positions and shuffled off towards the infirmary. But the same thing was on everyone's mind.

 _Tatsumi, what are you?_

Arc 3 Revelations and 2nd guesses End

Chapter End

 **There you have it everyone. Finally got off my lazy ass and finished this thing. I started this about two days after the last chapter but then stopped right where the fight began. Then I just finished the rest today so yeah. Problems. But anyways be happy that I got it here. And yeah, Tatsumi transformed, now just how powerful is he, and will he be strong enough to now realize his goal? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Stay frosty nerds.**

HeavensDownfall


	11. Chapter 11 I think, therefore I am

**So here we are again people with another delayed upload. But hey all the good anime came out on Saturday and Black Bullet just got addicting so yeah. But anyways some people have voiced their concerns through PM's and comments about spelling Esdeath's trump card. In the manga it is spelled 'Mahapadma' and in the anime it is spelled 'Makahadoma' so I'm going to use the anime version just cause. So deal with it. Also I'm going to try and set up a poll for the bonus chapter but if either not enough people vote or I can't get it to work, then I'll just scrap the bonus chapter and move on. But anyways with that out of the way let's get to it.**

Arc 4 What You Need to Know

Chapter 1 I think, therefore I am

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

He slowly opened his eyes from his deep sleep. It was roughly morning and he was in a room. The last thing he remembered was Budo countering his attack and impaling him with his own sword. He looked down to see he was in something of a hospital bed and next to him was Esdeath with a small blanket over her in her chair. The window was shining brightly so he got up and closed them. When he turned around she started to stir so he sat down in his bed and let her come to. When she did she looked up and met his gaze. When she did, she teared up and jumped from her seat and flew into his arms. He could hear her quietly sobbing so he gently stroked her hair and hugged her a little tight.

"It's okay Esdeath, I'm here. What happened?"

A little time passed and some more tears came out before she replied quietly.

"When we were taking you to the infirmary, after lying you down, Run noticed that he didn't feel any pulse coming from your wrist so we examined further and you had a very slow heart rate and shallow breathing. We got worried but all the doctors already went home so all we could do was wait until you woke up. I was so worried, Tatsumi. I thought you died." She started sobbing again

"Don't worry Esdeath, I refuse to die until my goals have been met and I prepare the generations to come for any trial or tribulation that this world may throw at humanity. And above all else, why would I leave those important to me?"

Esdeath looked up with red eyes and cheeks before smiling weakly. They stayed like that for a while before there was knock on the door.

"Esdeath, it's Wave, we've completed patrol and the doctors are working on Budo. May we enter?"

"Sure… wait we?"

Before she had time to stop Wave, all of the Jaegers came in and looked at them. They were still in the hugging position, so all of them just looked the other way and blushed a bit while going to find something to sit on. When everyone settled, the curtains were moved to the side and everyone was either on another bed or on a stool. They all looked around at each other before focusing on Tatsumi.

"So… Tatsumi, we want to ask you some questions… if that's okay." Asked Run

"As long as it is within my power to give answers to them."

They all looked around again before Wave took the initiative.

"Tatsumi sir, what exactly are you?"

He replied without hesitation

"I am god and king and you will never defeat me." He stated coolly (Bonus points if you get this reference)

They all looked confused and just stared at him with a stupid face. So Wave just asked him a different question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I am immortal and I will rule this world. What else would I mean?"

"There's no way your immortal, that's just not possible."

Tatsumi reached out and took Wave's sword and put it through his chest where his heart was. He then took it out and handed it back to him as the hole re-weaved flesh and muscle unnaturally before it finished and there were no signs of the wound even being there. They all just looked and him wide eyed except for Esdeath because she was given treatment by the same ability first hand. But it was still interesting to see it.

"You were saying Wave?"

"uhhhh well I guess I can roll with that. But another question we have is why did you lie about being a general?"

"Because before my first death I dreamt of changing this capital for the better with my skills but now, now I see that the only thing to do is commit regicide and usurp the throne for myself and change this world as I see fit."

"But Tatsumi that's treason, you'll get killed if you do that."

"Unless I take the throne before that happens with you all at my side and a certain army under command."

"You mean the Revolutionary Army?" asked Run

"Yeah them and Night Raid."

Immediately everyone pointed their weapon at Tatsumi ready to slay him where stand.

"You guys do remember that I am Immortal right? And besides it's not like I'm going to kill you when I try to take the throne, you'll just have to do your best to not be found by me or Night Raid."

They all lessened their tension a little and looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"So you have been working with Night Raid Tatsumi?" asked Esdeath with her old cold voice

"I guess you could call it that but I more or less strong armed them into helping me because I don't want to waste time single handedly sieging a city for days going through trying to kill an entire army."

None of them could even respond to his answer or what is even coming out of his mouth right now. Did Tatsumi hit his head too heard in the fight or something? They all just ignored his potential brain damage and just pressed on.

"Tatsumi, where did you get this power?" asked Bols who sounded concerned

"After I died from a midnight attack while staying at a noble's house but the attacker has been rightly punished for their actions."

Everyone got back down into a sitting position and was already looking attentively back at him.

"Tatsumi, are you going to be our enemy?" asked Esdeath who looked like she was about to cry again.

"I will be your enemy but only temporarily. When I take the Imperial throne and set into motion plans to change this world, then I will no longer be your enemy but your friend."

He reached over and rubbed Esdeath's shoulder softly before standing up and going over the open window. There was a gentle breeze and the crisp fresh scent of the outside was flowing in. he turned around and leaned on the window ledge.

"Everyone, I suggest you find some place to hold down that is not important. Because tomorrow I'm either coming her by myself or with an army to my back and I am going to take the throne. If you don't want to die you can come with me or stay and hide. I leave that choice to you."

As he said that last sentence, he leaned out the window and fell out of it. Esdeath was the first to reach the window followed by everyone else and they looked to see if Tatsumi was on the ground. But instead they saw him in his new angelic armor flying away he turned around while keeping speed and waving before shooting off at high speed towards the woods. They didn't have time to give their answer to his question but they realized that they would need to think. They all backed away and sat down for a little bit before Esdeath spoke up.

"Everyone your only job today is patrolling the top of the wall. I suggest you take the time of doing this job to think about what side of the fence you sit on." Esdeath stood and walked away.

They all looked as she walked away before they all left to go do their job.

 **At Night Raid HQ**

Tatsumi touched down in front of the building softly and looked to see that no one was around.

'They all are probably on a mission in preparation for the assault.'

He walked up casually to the front entrance when an idea popped into his head so he snuck up to a nearby window. He then turned invisible and peeked through the window. Turns out everyone was having lunch so he went around and walked through the front door. As he walked in he slightly hovered in the air so he couldn't be heard. He slowly glided into the room where everyone was laying into their lunch and he went over to the edge of the table where Sheele was and got right behind her. He then sent her a telepathic message

' _Hey Sheele, can you hear me?'_

' _Tatsumi, is that you talking?'_

' _Yeah don't draw attention but I'm right behind you. I'm going to try and scare someone, so who is the easiest to scare?'_

' _I would say it would have to be Akame, she is surprisingly scared when it comes to things that are unexpected.'_

' _Alright thanks Sheele, this is going to be funny.'_

' _don't blame me if you get stabbed'_

He floated over to behind Akame and he looked over to the window. He raised the earth out of the ground to just below the window ledge so it could cover the source of light. He then quickly raised it, turning the room pitch black then turned around and grabbed Akame and tackled her out of the chair. He then brought his sword out and lowered the wall. Light came in again and before everyone knew it except Sheele, there was an invisible sword hovering mere centimeters from Akame's forehead. Everyone was dead silent for a few seconds before the sword vanished and Tatsumi showed up, albeit without his new armor on him.

"Hey Akame, whatcha dooooin?"

Everyone except Sheele of course just stared at him with the WTF face before he promptly got up and pulled her up with him. He then walked around behind Najenda and put his arm on her shoulder. Akame sit down while giving off that 'I'm going to stab you in your stomach when you least expect' vibe.

"Well I have good news and bad news everyone. The good news is all preparations have been met and the Capital will collapse tomorrow. The bad news is, Esdeath and the Great General found out that I was affiliated with you guys so we should probably attack before their defenses are too great."

"Good job Tatsumi but we don't have enough members in our army to attack tomorrow."

"Technically you do. The entire lower and middle class that resides in the Capital is probably livid by now. I put up some papers that shows some atrocities and how they treat them so the size of your army is supplemented with all the angry common people."

"What about Esdeath?"

"I have impaired her judgment a substantial amount and at worst, she'll fight us although hesitantly, and best case, she will align with us. So we should probably assault tomorrow with me as the spearhead so we can finish this tomorrow so we don't lose more lives."

"I agree but can you really spearhead the Capital of all things?"

"Well all of Night Raid can vouch for me since they can see what happens to fucking mountains when I'm in a hissy fit. So yeah we should go tomorrow."

"Well if you are ready on your end then I guess we can go tomorrow but we are basically throwing our entire success on your shoulders so if you fuck up, we all die."

"No worries I will personally see to the destruction of the Empire's order and that revolution is successfully achieved."

"Alright you heard the man team; we got a big day ahead of us so ready yourself today so we can give Tatsumi the fighting chance and so we don't get shown up of course."

""Yes ma'am!"" they all replied cheerfully

"Alright well I have to go meet someone in the Capital so I can double check everything to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Alright just make sure you don't mess up your plans."

He waved them off, got back into his armor, and flew off towards the Capital ready to talk to a certain group of people.

 **Time skip; Night Time (10:30)**

Tatsumi was out of his armor hanging his legs off the edge looking up at the starry sky thinking of what tomorrow will go like. He heard some footsteps but he knew who's they were but they stopped as the person sat down next to him.

"Hey Tatsumi… sir"

"You can drop the sir here Wave, because here on this wall, we are both equal, if only for a little bit."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"So Wave have you thought about what I said?"

"Yeah I have but I'm still stuck. Which side do you think I should go to Tatsumi?"

"I am a man of facts so I go by what's written on paper. For example, since I'm a general I got to see some files in my downtime and well, all I need to say is that this revolution of the people needs to happen or everyone needs to die trying. That's how bad corruption runs among the inner rim of the Capital. That and I have my goal of shaping this world properly. But I know my path Wave, so what do you want to say to the capital? Fuck you I'm going to take this path, or swear allegiance to them and have us be enemies when the sun of tomorrow rises?"

They sat quietly for some time star gazing before Wave finally spoke.

"I… I… I want to change the Capital for the better."

"Then come join the Revolutionary Army, we have a cause to fight for, a system to change, and some people that need to leave power and this world. Also we have good benefits for newcomers"

They both laughed a bit before Wave stood up and he looked out towards the forest.

"Well that settles it then, Tatsumi, I Wave of the Jaegers, hereby joins your Revolutionary army for a better tomorrow." He bows sarcastically

"hahaha, alright then Wave it's good to have you, the main force will be here come midday so that is when you should strike."

"I look forward to it, Tatsumi. I'll see you later" he walked off waving (no pun intended)

Tatsumi waved back smiling before looking back up at the sky. He took a small black ball that he generated from the ring and threw it into the sky. It disappeared with a 'poof' sound. About 15 minutes passed before another person came along and sat down.

"Yo Tatsumi, good to see you."

"You make it sound like we haven't seen each other for a while, Run."

"Well this day was pretty long so it did feel like it. Listen I've thought about what you said and I decided to take your side but I'm not going to fight. That's not really my thing but I'll be here to save innocents if something happens."

"That's good Run, we need people like you. And its good to know there are people out there are still people who do not want to fight but wish to save lives."

"Thanks Tatsumi, that means a lot coming from you. Oh and before I forget, Budo who you fought is alive but he's not going to be able to fight. He was retired so now Esdeath is Great General. Just thought you should know."

"I should have expected as much, well it will be interesting to see how things develop come tomorrow. Well I'll see you till then Run, you better not go and die on me."

"I'll try not sir." He got up and started to leave

"you always were a man of fine class Run!"

He just laughed back as he walked off. Tatsumi took another little ball and threw it into the sky. It popped again and some more time passed before Bols showed up.

"h-hey Tatsumi…"

"hey Bols how's it going?"

"It could be better but you know, its cold out and I never wear a shirt so this is a problem."

"Yea some of your skin is getting a deep shade of red." He pulled a fur jacket out of thin air and tossed it to him. He put it on and gave his thanks.

"So Bols, what is the verdict of the choice I gave you?"

"Well to be honest, I want to join you but I don't want my family getting hurt." He sounded concerned

"Well then how about this? Take your family and got into that forest, straight to the cliff that's way in the back near the mountain. There is an old rock house there and a group of people live there. If they get sketchy or whatever, tell them I sent you there to stay the night or however long."

"Really Tatsumi, you mean it?" you could practically see the stars in his eyes.

"Yeah I mean it, its part of my goal to help shape this world better. And you are one of the untouched lotuses that have survived this horrible earth unscathed."

"Thank you so much Tatsumi!" he bowed to deeply to show his gratitude

"Don't worry about but you should probably get a move on before the army gets here and it's too late."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks again Tatsumi, I'll be here at the battle helping you guys out!" he jogged off towards his house to get ready for the move with his family

As he created another ball and tossed it towards the sky, Kurome came walking up calmly and just stood next to him.

"Hey Kurome."

"Hello Tatsumi."

They both just remained where they were for very long and awkward minutes before they talked again.

"So do you have an answer for the question I gave you before I left?"

"I will… most likely stay with the Capital so I can take my revenge on my sister, Akame."

"I see, well I won't begrudge your opinion and I'm not about to stop you. But I will ask you one thing, why do you want to kill her?"

"Back when me and her were trained as assassins, she left me and her group for dead near the end of the mission. So ever since that day I vowed to hunt her down and kill her for her betrayal."

"Did you ever stop and ask yourself why she betrayed you?"

"Yes, but I don't care what the reason is, she abandoned me of all people and I will never forgive her."

"Even if she got on her knees, apologized, and vowed to never leave your side forever?"

"Probably not."

"You said probably so there is a chance you could forgive her."

"Well maybe if she really meant it and had the best reason in the world then I might."

"Well I'll try to make that chance happen or my name isn't Tatsumi, the first Earthbound God."

"You really are full of yourself."

"That's what power does to you when you get enough of it."

"Try to not let that go to your head when the battle starts tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later Kurome."

"see you later, Ta-tsu-mi." she walked off

He turned to his right to see her with a little hip swaying and swagger to her step but he just lightly chuckled and turned around. He tossed yet another ball to the sky. About a half hour passed and it was about midnight so he was about to get up and go sleep in Night Raid's base when Seryu walked along.

"Hey Tatsumi, good timing can we talk?" he stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah Seryu, is it about the choice I gave you earlier?"

"A little bit but I just wanted to ask, how do you feel about Esdeath?"

Tatsumi was a little but he tried to keep his cool. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly.

"If I had to say, I would say she is really growing on me and I like her a lot, I'd even wager to say I am in love with her. And judging from how she acts around me, I know she has those feelings too so if she shows up, I'll confess and hopefully it all works out."

Seryu leans in a little closer.

"Then can you do something for me Tatsumi?"

"And what would that be Seryu?"

"Die"

Before he had time to register the word, Coro in his red monster form and swallowed Tatsumi whole. He chomped down a bit before swallowing.

"Good job Coro, now Esdeath will be all mine." She had a creepy evil grin

She started to walk off but she turned around when Coro started groaning before Tatsumi exploded a hole right where Coro's liver is and he walked out in his angelic armor and sword in hand. He turned around and picked Coro up by one hand and used his sword to impale in a suspicious object that was surrounded by other organs before injecting a curse that disintegrates anything living or not in seconds. It wasn't long before Coro turned to ash and blew into the wind. He turned around and looked at Seryu dead in the eye who had fear, shock, grief, and other emotions swirling within them. He moved at practically physics breaking speed and he held her by the collar over the edge of the wall. It was a good 30 yards from the ground so no one would live. (For those of you who use the Imperial system, that's 90 feet). He then brought his sword around and with one swift strike, removed her head from her shoulders and dropped her body to the ground with the sound of bones crushing and organs getting squished. He dematerialized his armor and sword and sat back down. He took another dark ball and tossed it to the sky. He heard footsteps and saw out of his peripheral vision that it was Esdeath so he started getting butterflies and cold feet but he would have to do this. She almost definitely felt the same. He got up and let Esdeath walk up to him. He looked into her frosty blue eyes while she looked into his emerald green eyes. They stayed like that before they both tried to talk

""I.. no you go first, you.""

They both awkwardly look away and back before Tatsumi gestures to Esdeath. She looks away and back a couple times before she looks with determined eyes.

"Tatsumi I have two things to say and the first is that I will take your side in the coming battle because how else am I going to get lots of chances to beat you?" she laughed a little bit with her kind smile.

"That makes me very happy Esdeath. It is good to know that you will be on my side, its reassuring."

She blushed and bit before reassuring herself for the next thing she was going to say.

"And the second thing is I… I… I love yo-"

She couldn't finish her sentence since Tatsumi's mouth was covering hers. He was kissing her. She blushed furiously but returned the kiss. They explored each other's mouths before they parted for air. A string of saliva still held them together before it split.

"I love you to Esdeath, I always will, now until we both die. You are my only woman."

"Thank you Tatsumi that makes me very happy."

They looked back at each while still in the other person's arms. They went into kiss again. They started exploring each others mouth again and they started feeling each other's body. Soon enough Esdeath was on top of Tatsumi with both of their shirts off. She started leaving a trail of kiss down his body towards the lower half of his body.

 **[REDACTED SCENE]**

Chapter End

 **Well very late on the chapter like usual. But oh well what can you do. Anyways the scene just there was a sex scene but I don't know if you guys want that so I'm gonna leave that to you guys if you want one. But the next chapter will be the 'last' one so be ready. Lot's of shit is gonna go down so stay frosty nerds.**

HeavensDownfall


	12. Chapter 13 Complete

**REUPLOAD ERROR IN STORY AND score and 7 years ago, chapter 11 was written. But in all seriousness life and procrastination really need to go fuck themselves so I can just do what I like for fuck sake. Yeah this waiting period was absolutely stupid like a week or something and I have no real excuse and for that I apologize.**

Arc 4 What You Need to Know

Chapter 2 Complete

 **Tatsumi's point of view**

Tatsumi slowly awoke to the cresting sun just now coming over the valley of mountains as the grass just outside the Capital glistened with the morning dew. He had his clothes on which he was grateful for and a piece of paper with a small ice needle sticking through it. He plucked out the needle after rubbing the morning out of his eyes and opened the note.

 _Tatsumi,_

 _If you are reading this, I'm already at the palace so you should not come here until the final battle begins. Given my position, I cannot outright support you but I will try to scatter troops to make invasion as easy as possible. I also saw a group similar in numbers being sent to a certain part of the palace and after some research I have found that they are Wild Hunt, a group formed by Honest himself to cover his own fat ass. You should be careful since some of them have some powerful Imperial Arms, and I also sent those of the Jaegers who were willing to the edge of the forest to wait for you so they can support you in battle. Kurome stayed behind though but I didn't push the topic further. Please Tatsumi, end this battle quickly so we can be together and put all this nonsense behind us._

 _Esdeath_

Tatsumi read over the letter carefully before scaling down the wall towards the forest. When he got to the forest, he noticed a small campsite where sure enough, the members of the Jaegers were. Wave, Run, and Bols. Seryu was uber dead and Kurome stayed behind, so he would have to try and take her alive so there wouldn't be another body to stack after this. They were all in sleeping bags so he just sat down and put his fingers into a snapping motion. He then snapped with a little bit of his power weaved into it and a reasonably large shockwave came from it. It pushed the three ever so slightly and had the tree branches sway. When it died down they all sprung up ready to strike only to see Tatsumi.

"You know, you could have found a better way to wake us up Tatsumi." Spoke Run with a little sting.

"Yeah but this was more fun, but enough talk, pack up and get ready to move. We're going to form up with the main force and spearhead the Capital with Night Raid so we can stop this bloodshed."

""Yes Sir""

The three packed up and made their way to Night Raid HQ where Bols saw his wife and daughter briefly before the two groups departed for the Revolutionary Army's main base.

On their way to the Capital with the army behind them, they were given Intel that 2 other armies from different parts of the mainland were coming to aid in taking down the Capital. That in tanget with the rioting commoners would greatly increase their combat ability when invading. When they were about a mile from the Capital and it came within view, everyone readied their Imperial Arm and Tatsumi was once again clad in his angelic armor. When they were about a fourth of a mile from the gates, Tatsumi stopped walking and raised his sword. All of the following soldiers halted and the fields fell silent with only the wind. Some time passed before Tatsumi lowered his sword and pointed it right at the gates. From some of the information he was given, these gates looked like wood and nothing more but in fact, they had rebar made from very strong metals known as titanium running through the door and a triple bolt lock mechanism that strings itself through both doors making this very difficult to break. However that was not the case here. Here it could be brought down with ease. Tatsumi focused some of his strength to the tip of Mundi Ruptor and before the eyes of the army, he shot a small beam that made a small hole in the wall. It took a couple seconds but then the door violently exploded sending chunks of door and rebar across the field. He deployed a disintegration barrier across the front half of the army and waited for debris to stop flying. When it did and the barrier lowered, the fight began.

The entire army oozed into the Capital in full swing with Tatsumi, Akame, Leone, Susanoo, Lubbock, and Wave making their way to the center of the Capital, the palace. When they got there they made no effort to be stealthy so they went through the front door, ploughing their way through all the useless fodder and guards until they got to the floor below the Emperor's throne room. When they got to the room just before the last set of stairs, there were 6 figures in cloaks. We couldn't see their faces but it looks like most of them were males. One of them stepped forward; he looked like he was the leader.

"Well, well, if it isn't the annoying Night Raid and the traitorous Jaegers. We'll have some fun killing you in the most agonizing way possible." He had the biggest smirk and they all threw off their cloaks and revealed themselves

"We are Wild Hunt and we're going to stop you here!"

"Akame, what are their names?" inquired Tatsumi

"The leader is Syura and their members are Izou, Dorothea, Champ, Enshin, and Cosmina. They are all extremely dangerous so we should be careful."

"Got it. Everyone, we are going to stop these fuckers here so take your pick."

Tatsumi decided to take the leader, Akame took Izou, Leone took Champ, Susanoo took Dorothea, Lubbock took Enshin, and Wave took Cosmina. They all took their stances and readied to attack the others. **(The following will be just Tatsumi vs Syura so the other fights will just be decided on a whim)**

Tatsumi lunged forward at Syura with a downward strike. Tatsumi wasn't expecting him to just vanish from thin air and then somehow appeared behind him. Syura went to kick him but found that it didn't do anything much to his surprise. Before he could react, Tatsumi turned around, grabbed Syura by the leg, and delivered the must cringe-inducing punch to the male 'weakness zone' that could possibly occur. All anyone could hear for a solid 7 seconds was a man screaming in agonizing pain as he was on his knees with his forehead to the floor as if he were praying. All the fighting stopped as everyone was in a grapple struggle to overpower the other when they looked to see that Syura of all people, was on the ground, crying like a little bitch. Tatsumi drew his sword and went to impale Syura where he kneeled before all of Wild Hunt jumped to attack Tatsumi. As they were all mid-flight ready to deliver their own strike, it sounded like Tatsumi said something very faintly. Only Leone, Susanoo, and Wild Hunt could hear what they said before it was too late.

 _Hazed Blade of Storms_

They all seemed to stop and hung in the air for a few seconds before Dorothea and Izou were blown away and the others were all cut so perfectly they were just piles of meat cubes on the ground with a mist of blood sprayed everywhere. The two that weren't killed excluding Syura since he was still in agony, had deep lashes and incision all across their bodies and they were bleeding out moderately. It was not immediately threatening but if left untreated they would die from blood loss. The two staggered up to try and either retreat or try and take down Tatsumi, albeit that would be a little on the fantasy side. They were about to fight him when Syura crawled up behind him and got Tatsumi into a hold for a few seconds, but a few seconds was all he needed.

"Shambhala!" shouted Syura while holding up a small purple device

A purple yin-yang magic circle appeared from the ground and moved upward and right before everyone's eyes, Tatsumi and Syura were gone from thin air.

Tatsumi came into a vast empty area of unknown space where various galaxies and other earthly objects were floating around like houses castles and some bones. Undoubtedly they were people caught up in his schemes. Tatsumi had a regular sword appear that was not Mundi Ruptor and proceeded to stab Syura in his right kidney before head-butting him with the back of his head, releasing him from his grasp. As he floated aimlessly, he looked around to try and find bearing only to realize that was useless.

'Zerriah, where are we?'

 _We are most likely in some different section of the universe or we are in a pocket dimension. Hopefully the former is what we are in or otherwise we could be here for a couple hours trying to get back._

'Can you try to sense the presence of any of Night Raid or the Jaegers?'

 _I'll try, give me a minute here._

A few minutes passed by painfully slowly before he spoke up.

 _All right I got a beat on them. They are in that galaxy to your right. I'll line you up so you land back on the planet._

'Got it, now let's get the hell out of here.'

He turned to the right to see a galaxy and another that looked to be about a foot from it but in reality it was probably stupid far away. Zerriah auto adjust so he was perfectly aligned with where to shoot off to. When he was about to take off he remembered something.

'Hey Zerriah, we have a problem?'

 _What's that?_

'Well, Earth is very far away so how am I going to get there in time to save everyone?'

 _Well there is one but it's a little dangerous even by an immortal person's standards._

'I don't care just do it.'

Nothing happened for about half of a minute before Tatsumi clutched his head in pain and suffering. He shouted as he looked down at his feet and he saw images flashing in front of him. There were dead people, and he knew who they were. Sayo, Ieyasu, Esdeath, Akame, Wave, Run, everyone he knew dying or dead in a fashion so brutal it made the Capital's practices look tame. Some of the girls were being used as sex slaves and were covered in blood and semen. They were chained to a wall with wounds all over their bodies and they were dirtied and beaten. The males didn't fare much better, they were flayed, tarred, flogged, and their eyes held no sign of a soul inside. They were all broken, dead, dying, or about to die. Some have even suffered worse than death. Tatsumi felt despair, fear, and sadness.

Then he felt hate. So much hate that the word 'hate' does not justify it. It can only be called seething fury.

The armor that he was covered in started to take color. One side turned bright white while the other went as black as the night. However the dark side slowly started taking over but it stopped at about the nape of the neck. About three-fourths of the armor was black and the rest was white. The vacuum of space quaked in response to the massive surge of power emanating from Tatsumi. The quaking stopped suddenly only to be replaced with the massive power that was now Tatsumi accelerating at speeds that were only achievable in fantasy towards Earth. It took about 5 seconds to star-cross roughly 20 billion light years before he landed right in the Capital with a crash that blew away all buildings within an 8 street block radius. He merely flexed his muscles and blew away all the dust.

When he got back up there was a massive metal man-looking thing towering over where the Palace was. He didn't see any members of the Rev. Army or Night Raid/Jaegers so he went on the vision he saw. The darkness crept across his armor a little more. It was now halfway down the thigh and at the shoulder. He drew Mundi Ruptor and brought the 6 small black spheres up to him and had them rotate clockwise around his wrist. He had all the spheres align along the blade from handle to tip before he spoke.

"I, one who would see the moon and watch the roses die, and I would see the sun exhaust itself from existence, am the first exalted god of this reality. My power is without bound and my thirst for blood cannot be slaked. Hear me Divine Gates. I am Tatsumi, first wielder of you power and I seek more. I am the Emptiness that consumes all through war and I will do so with yours. Grant me divine steel, and perfect origin so that I may slake my thirst for war by helping me slay this guard who stands at the exit that is the beginning of my dream. Release your constraints and give yourself unto me, for I am your disciple. Give me infinite power and eternal life."

An Eternity and Infinity symbol appeared on Tatsumi's hand and the 6 spheres melded into the sword. A magical circle appeared at the end of the sword and it was cast in black. The magical circle was spinning, stopping, and spinning again as if entering a code. When it finally stopped it melded back into the sword where it started to leak a black oozy aura. Tatsumi raised his sword to the sky before bringing it down while he was still far away from the giant robot. A few silent seconds passed before the robot's arm fell to the ground and it grabbed where its arm should be. It knees buckled in what was most likely pain. He deduced that someone was piloting this so by extension, this was an Imperial Arm. It didn't matter since it was about to be nothing but scrap in a few minutes. He then brought his sword right to his face and took a deep breath. He then started slicing and swinging elegantly through the air with grace in what looked like he was showing off. However it was more than that as chunks of the large Imperial Arm started to fall off. After about 2 seconds one of the legs fell off along with the other arm. Tatsumi then stopped with the sword in a stabbing position with his right arm stretched outward and the sword was pointing at the Imperial Arm. A small ball started to form at the tip. It was black with various spots on it like the sword and it was like this while the tall robot was slowly falling. It was like this until finally the ball was about the size of a baseball and Tatsumi lanced the sword forward. He pointed it right where the neck connected and out came all of the fury that was pent up.

As the massive black stream of energy came out, the darkness that was ever creeping on the armor was now being drained out through the arm. The beam of darkness struck right in the center of the clavicle but it didn't come out the back, instead it just kept pouring into the giant shell and eventually all the darkness that was shrouded across Tatsumi's armor was gone and it was in the giant Imperial Arm. He then brought his right hand up to his face and snapped his fingers. Only quiet ensued for a split second before the Imperial Arm robot exploded from the inside out in a glorious rainbow of colors. It was like fireworks.

"Out of darkness, many things are born, but the most important thing that is born is hope and life. These two would normally come from light but when it comes from darkness it is much stronger and that is what allowed me to make this power my own." Tatsumi quoted.

He looked around to see the extent of the damage and how much he would have to rebuild when he took the role as king here and brought peace. It was then that he laid his eyes on his friends.

He saw that many were okay but Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Wave, Chelsea, and Mine were all severely injured. Various building materials jutting out forming moderately sized holes in their bodies. Leone would not have a problem since she could regenerate but the others would have a hard time. He ran down towards them but stopped when he noticed a certain few being carried away. In body bags. Najenda, Bols, and Kurome were all being carried off with large wounds and their eyes were either wide open in pain or closed with a content face. Tatsumi's pace slowed to a crawl. He knew there would be casualties but he hoped there wouldn't be. It still hit him hard despite being so powerful; he couldn't protect a few people. He was brought back when he heard some of the injured grunting in pain as either Susanoo tended to them. Tatsumi who was drained from the recent usage of power to eliminate whatever that giant metal thing was, felt the exhaustion catch up to him. He fell to his knees before he leaned on his sword for support. He looked up to see that they were all still bleeding save for Leone. He held out his hand and directed it into everyone's wounds. Surely enough, the debris was pushed out and the wounds closed up. He felt the exhaustion take him so he went out of his armor before collapsing.

Tatsumi awoke in a bed at the hospital that was all too familiar. He looked at the foot of the bed and didn't see anyone. He sat up before feeling the pain all over his body. He slowly lied back down and just looked around the room. It was early morning, about 6:00 so he would assume only a few were up. He just lied in bed trying to remember what happened. The last he could recall was that a lot of his friends were injured and some died. He grit his teeth at the fact that he couldn't be here to save them.

'Stupid fucking Syura. Good thing I killed his fucking ass.'

He gritted his teeth while some tears trailed down his face. He wiped away his tears as he watched the sun rays come in through the window and light up the room. A few minutes passed before he heard the door open. It was a nurse and she saw that he was awake.

"You have visitors. Do you want me to bring them in?"

"Yes please."

She closed the door and a few more minutes passed before the whole gang came in, except those who died of course. The Jaegers, Night Raid, and of course Esdeath all came in. they all took up some seats on either chairs, the bed, or leaned up against the wall.

"Did we win?" questioned Tatsumi

"Yes, Tatsumi, we did and it was all thanks to you." Stated Esdeath

"That's good to hear. It is finally over, the oppression, the assassinations, the death, it's all finally over."

"Yes it finally it is and now we can rebuild this place and we can bring about a new era of fortune and good tidings." Spoke Wave with relief in his voice

"I still remember when it was just me and I just walked into the Palace and fought Esdeath. It's still funny hehehe." Tatsumi remised

Esdeath pouted while everyone chuckled lightly while Tatsumi sat up. The pain subsided so he could do at least this much. When they all stopped he looked across the room to everyone's smiling faces and he smiled in turn.

"Everyone with this final battle over, we now have a bright future ahead of us and nothing in our way. Let's make it count and have a good time."

"Yeah!" they all cheered

Arc 4 What You Need to Know END

Chapter End

 **Well that is that everyone. I spent a little more time on this because I wanted to actually put in effort so I rewrote about half of this chapter 3 times to get it right and I finally settled on this. Anyways this story is now over but now we are on to the fun part. The voting. The following is a link to the voting area where you can cast your vote for the bonus chapter or we move on to another story in the universe of Highschool DxD. Ignore the spacing between the letters, that is there so you can actually see the link. Just put type in what you see into the address bar minus the spaces. After 5 days of this being posted I'm going to check the poll and then decide on that.**

Voting Link: /poll454974xD7674Fe9-18

www

.poll-maker

.com

/

Poll

454

974

xD

767

4Fe

9-18

HeavensDownfall


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Well everyone, welcome back to the last chapter of this series. It's going to be a long one to read and an even longer one for me to write. This chapter will probably get dull in some parts and very summarized but that fact that the chapter will be as long as I hope it will be is enough to get me hot and bothered. So after this chapter is done I plan to go to Highschool DxD to write another story but you guys will probably like it. I plan to alternate between various anime/manga in an attempt to see what series can work for me but we'll worry about that down the line. But for now just kick back and enjoy this chapter that I will inevitably slave over.**

 **P.S. this chapter contains 14k+ words across 29 pages in M Word. Just thought you should know**

 **BONUS Chapter**

 **Regicide**

Chapter Begin

5 years. 5 long years… that's how long it took to rebuild that Capital to a suitable state. Our heroes after mourning their comrades' deaths, defeating the Emperor, tracking down and killing the Prime Minister, and rebuilding the Capital with all its own trials and tribulations, have finally found themselves with the closest city to perfection. One could say it was Eutopia, a city so amazing and wonderful that one might think it is not real. Our heroes were all currently at the cemetery where they mourned their friends' deaths. Bols, Kurome, and Najenda all laid here at the cemetery of heroes. Mine and Chelsea also laid at the cemetery. Mine died from infection of the wounds she received and funny enough, Chelsea was assassinated. They never found the killer but they'll be damned if they never do. But new buildings were erected where the palace and high-class nobleman houses were.

First there was the governmental building which had 2 floors and covered about a fourth of the original space of the Palace. Obviously it was where the gang assembled to hold regular and emergency meetings about the Capital and its affairs with neighboring countries. Trade was established, there immigrants and emigrants, everyone was employed, the economy was well, the city was truly perfect.

There was also the 3 schools and colleges that were built along the rim of the inner rim of the Capital where everyone could now receive education to take on their desired job. And of course by design, there was also a structure where you could get your work licenses to take on different levels of work. From 1-4 where 1 is being employed to an establishment under the owner of the shop, 2 is being the owner of your own shop, 3 is the ability to take on dangerous work jobs like construction, repair, or being conscripted into the military for wartime, and 4 where you take government position like a secretary or ambassador to other nations. Obviously Tatsumi and the gang were not bound to such hierarchy since they built this place with their own blood, sweat, and tears.

Tatsumi and co. just finished and they were all heading back to their mansion. Yes they all lived in the same house. It was 3 stories, sat smack in the middle of the Capital and covered a fifth of the original entire inner rim. Needless to say, it was just a little too big for the 5 of them but hey, they were not about to complain. Most of the entire Capital underwent reconstruction thanks to a certain Imperial Arm leveling over half the city. So now the houses were reasonably bigger, by about 15% and so everyone made their way into the mansion and kicked off their shoes. It was lunch time and they still had their jobs to do but they figured why not fill their appetite so they wouldn't complain and maybe get just a few drinks. Bols wife and daughter also lived here and they were starting to open up which was a good sign. They still didn't talk much but they figured to just let them stay. It still served as a reminder just how cruel the real world is.

Tatsumi was in the kitchen while Leone lazed about with her usual bottle of sake and Wave still trying to beat Akame in some type of game. So it was up to him and Esdeath to make the food. It was routine now that Akame wanted a lot of meat, Leone just wanted to get smashed, Wave with his sea food, and of course, Tatsumi and Esdeath share a meal of whatever since they were now married. They did the deed a couple times but they were waiting on a response from the doctor to see if there was going to be a kid or not.

They all finally sat down at the table and ate their food. Like all the other times, it was deathly quiet. Even the wind outside could be heard. They kept all their talk at the building where they held meetings and they usually had nothing of note to talk about and this time was no different. Everyone finished their meals uneventfully before they all thanked Tatsumi and Esdeath for the meal. After about 20 minutes of lounging around they all went back to the Meeting building. They all sat down and started sifting through papers approving and disapproving with some discussion about trades routes, imports, and the like. It went like this for a while until eventually Tatsumi dropped his glass. It shattered sending water, glass, and some ice across the floor. Everyone looked up quickly and grabbed for their weapon only to see him staring at a letter in his hand.

"Tatsumi, are you okay, what happened?" Esdeath was getting concerned

He didn't respond. Everyone walked over cautiously and looked at the paper he was holding. It read as follows:

 _It seems we have found you Tatsumi, Zerriah. We are the Fandrir 13 and you have disrupted the balance of all things in this world. You have deemed a Class-1 danger so you will be sought out by the Fandrir 13. If you want to walk away from this alive, you will come to the south field by yourself and you will come quietly to face your crimes. In addition, if you do not come alone or you have tampered with the meeting in any way, we will kill all of your loved ones and destroy the Capital. Now make peace for it is the last thing you will do. –Jugundis 1_ _st_ _Fandrir_

The letter slide out of Tatsumi's hand slowly before gently gliding into the ground and being dampened with the water. He was frozen like a statue and everyone just stared at him thinking that something might be off. But over the course of 5 years, they have fought together, trained together, cried together, and bled together so this was undoubtedly something very serious. It took a few moments, but eventually Tatsumi stood up, albeit it looked like he was moving in slow motion, and he looked to everyone.

"Tatsumi… don't do it…" Spoke Wave

He ignored Wave's warning and he walked out of the room, probably to fetch his old equipment and other such things so that he can handle this problem. It was like that after he saw everyone die at the Revolutionary Final Battle, he decided to do everything on his own, but they still lived. They were still around to keep him on the right path and he was glad too. But there were just some things that a man had to do on his own. He threatened his family, his home, and his very country. For that these, Fandrir, are going to pay… with their lives.

They all went out of the room to find him but he wasn't there. He could always move like the wind but they all knew where he was going. The Vault of Seraphs which is everyone put away their weapons so they could do peace and not be tempted to do war. That does not mean that they did not train with hand-me downs to sharpen their skills. Everyone taught each other tricks, tips, and skills as well as to harness the power around you known as many different things but most commonly as Earthly Magic. It was the base for all living things that could be changed into anything. Lightning, water, fire, pure destruction, life, combustion, literally anything. But it had its limits so there were obviously things that could not be done. They all got to the door only to see that Tatsumi was inside the room, with the door kicked in. it was meant to resist a striking force that could punch through the Capital walls. Just goes to show the strength of Tatsumi even after all this time. Clearly going from 16 to 21 doesn't affect him at all. He had his weapon in hand, Mundi Ruptor. The sword that could split worlds like a hot knife to cheese. Esdeath also lost her weapon so Tatsumi reforged a new rapier out of a spear with meteor and titanium. Now it wouldn't break even if you could bend it at a 90 degree angle. Everyone else's weapon was the same but now reinforced and blessed by the dragon inside Tatsumi, which increased their power by a factor of about 5. And with all the training they had they were like the 5 Great Warriors of the World or something like that. Tatsumi walked out of the room but Esdeath stopped him. She couldn't put away her weapon since it came in a liquid so she couldn't exactly put it away so she just had to be trusted with it. She squeezed his shoulder a little bit.

"You have that look in your eyes… like you did 5 years ago. Please don't leave us again. We don't need that…" she started trailing off with tears. The rest were also getting concerned now as well since he might make a mistake with whoever these people were and he might die despite his power.

Tatsumi's eyes were like a reptile. Slits that narrowed to practically sheets of paper except he had human eyes so they were just highly contracted. And his face was so cold it could freeze ice. Yes that what is was, the face of fury, mourning, pity, sadness, and many other things mixed into one. All this colors mixed together and made black. The face of a Reaper.

Death.

"They threatened all that we have built with death. They will be given their gift back to full extent. And besides, I was the one who saved all of you and this place and I nurtured it from the start. This is my problem and no one else's."

"Then you are on stupid ruler Tatsumi. I thought you were smarter than this." Spoke up Akame.

They all looked at her with curious eyes wondering if she was challenging Tatsumi.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you are stupid. We cared for everything you did just as much. You talk as if the deaths that happened only affect you and not us and that we are too weak to help you out. If that is your line of thought, then my statement is clearly justified."

Tatsumi's eyes widened along with everyone else's but his went back to normal and he walked up to Akame and put a hand on her shoulder. He was smiling again.

"Thanks Akame, I really needed that. I don't what I would do without you guys here."

"You'd probably already be chatting with us in the afterlife over a cold one because you would probably end up killing yourself." Leone said with her usual giant smile.

Tatsumi smirked as he looked down at the floor with his blade in his hand. He then looked back at everyone with a 'you are an idiot, but are a lovable idiot' face.

"Alright then everyone, let's go get these people who think they can mess with our way of life."

""YEAH!""

They all grabbed their respective items and left in a hurry to the south field.

 **Somewhere on Earth**

" _Alright then everyone, let's go get these people who think they can mess with our way of life."_

"" _YEAH!""_

An entity with a cloak shrouding himself watched as the events unfold. He smirked as he watched Tatsumi and the gang run towards their goal of a brighter future.

"It's a pity really… you were supposed to be so much more Tatsumi, but no matter, I will make you realize your true purpose."

He stood up and walked towards a set of doors. He then opened them up to see a suit of armor hanging by chains.

"Well I hope you get to me fast Tatsumi otherwise you might not make it in time to watch the world end." He had a large grin on his face.

 **In the south field**

Tatsumi was walking calmly outward with a basic looking sword that was actually Mundi Ruptor in disguise. Over the years, everyone learned a lot about their respective weapons that made them much more cooler in combat. For example, Esdeath could attach some ice to herself and fly with it, wave could change his weapon between spear and sword while in Grand Chariot and even temporarily unshackle his Imperial Arm for 10 seconds to reach near Tatsumi's level of combat. Akame was probably the most dangerous. She could literally project the curse onto someone and even curse an object and even weak willed people with different fates and ends that they would meet. Yes she could literally stare someone to death. Leone didn't get much better since she kinda hit her peak about a year ago when she learned just about everything she could. She was still good but she wasn't good enough to fit in the group and she knew that so everyday she would go out and look for a way to get stronger. It would explain why she is always sleepy during the day.

But anyways, Tatsumi was now in the middle of the field and there was no one around. It was about 2:00pm and there was not a single living thing around. He then heard some footsteps behind himself and turned around. It was just a normal human except he hand gauntlets and leg armor on. He also had a type of longsword-rapier mix sheathed. He walked up to Tatsumi and stood about 4 feet from him. Since Tatsumi was basically Shaq, everyone had to look up at him. This guy was no exception.

"You must be Tatsumi, leader of the Republican Central City of Pangea."

"Who is asking?"

"the 13th Fandrir of course."

Tatsumi visually narrowed his eyes at the name of that. He almost drew his sword but he was not about to be hasty with his options.

"First let's get a few things out of the way before you take me. First what are the Fandrir?"

"A collection of the first and most unique beings that existed on earth, real and mythological."

"What are the beings?"

"Well obviously at the bottom, is us the humans, so I am Fandrir 13, the first Human, Adam. Although I am a lot different than in the bible. There is also the Dullahan, dragon, spectre, wraith, demon, angel, god, warrior, machine, wizard, assassin, and the beast-master. Of course there is no possible way to beat most of them. So now are you going to come with me or not?"

"I will not. I have a duty to fulfill here and a family to protect and innocent lives to keep from ruin. So leave now and go tell your higher ups that if they want me, send their strongest if they want my head."

The wind blew across the field as they stared at each other before slowly reaching for each others blade. They both backed up and drew ready to do a one-strike duel. They both got into their stance and readied themselves. It felt like an eternity passed before they moved.

They both moved at breakneck speeds before swiping at each other. It wasn't long before Adam fell over with both arms gone and massive gash across the chest from which blood poured. Adam was dead and this would surely send a clear message if they wanted Tatsumi, they were going to have to come and get him. He sheathed his blade and walked away sighing that this is what they were up against. As he was walking away however, he was struck in the back by something sharp. He turned around and noticed that someone in a black skin-tight suit picked up Adam, threw a smoke bomb, and left. He took out the blade and noticed that it was tipped with something and was also enhanced by magic.

"Zerriah, status on my body."

 _You got hit with some kind of poison that has been enhanced. I suggest you keep Mundi drawn until you get back to the Capital to suppress the poison or even fully suit up just to nullify it but that might be what they want. So for now just focus on getting back._

Tatsumi ran off back into the Capital with his sword drawn as he ran to the hospital for treatment.

 _15%_

He was in the hospital currently being analyzed by the doctors and some machines to see what he was affilicted with. It took awhile but they finally came back with results.

"So Tatsumi, I won't ask what kind of trouble you got into but it seems like someone really wanted to have your head. The liquid we found flowing through your body was Hourglass Widow venom, Cave crawler poison, and a type of liquid curse. We also found trace magic that enchanced the effects of these by at least 10. I'll be honest I do not know how you are alive right now and not showing any symptoms. Hourglass venom is just like the name suggests, venom that kills the infected after 1 hour while delivering excruciating pain and partially liquefying some organs. Cave crawler poison is a strand of the Recluse series that paralyzes all of you except from the neck up. It also destroys some of the nerves preventing you from ever using them again. Its like having your legs get cut off but they are still there but they are not usable. Also this curse that we found is unknown to us but from what we gathered, it is some type of advancing curse that gets stronger, although we don't know what the symptoms might be. I suggest you keep that sword of yours on you and that you take this."

Tatsumi was handed a needle filled with a red and purple mix of something.

"What's this Doc?"

"That is experimental drug that we have done extensive testing on. It's supposed to take down lethal poisons like the one I mentioned within a half hour ideally. Out of 100 tests on animals close to that of the human, 96 of them were successful in treatment."

Tatsumi just did a direct injection to the heart since that is what pumped blood. He felt a little weird, like he felt light but everything was more 'exposed'. Like the brightness of the lights was slightly higher and the colors of everything popped.

"Any immediate effects?"

"I feel really light, the lights are really bright, and the colors of everything seem to explode in my face."

The doctor wrote some things down before giving him a walking cane.

"Well that is good to hear. With minimal effects like that, we could use this to our advantage. Also about the curse, we'll call you up when we figure it out."

"Thanks doc."

Tatsumi walked out of the large hospital and towards the mansion. Turns out that everyone's worries were a little justified but now 2 of the 3 things that they might have had to worry about were now gone. The real question was the last one, the curse. Maybe Zerriah knew something about it.

'yo Zerriah, do you know anything about this curse?'

He was quiet for about 10 seconds before he piped up

 _Well… the thing is this isn't a curse_

'What do you mean?'

 _Okay let me restate that. It is like a curse but it is more like a tumor. Its like a foreign disease, most likely from another planet. I've never seen or read about it in any of the divine archives. We should tread carefully or we might be in trouble._

'You got it man'

He made his way back to the mansion where everyone was waiting. They finished their work quickly so they could come assist him but they knew that would be rhetorical. He was the person who single-handedly trained 5 people, took down the first Imperial Arm, mastered Zerriah's power, contracted with both Divine Locks, and was the best chef in the universe. Their worry was not needed but they didn't need to know about this 'tumor' thing or whatever.

They all got up when he came in and they huddled around him.

"Tatsumi are you okay

Did something happen

Are you injured

What did they say?"

They bombarded him with questions before he felt everything go quiet before collapsing to the ground.

A couple hours passed and the sun was now cresting the horizon. He finally woke up where Esdeath was there beside him. He sat up before she tackled him back down.

"You had me so concerned. Don't ever go out by yourself just take one of us with you next time." She sounded hysterical

"I know I know its just that they threaten me with death and I have had enough. I will not let anyone bring ruin to this home that we all built together."

They stayed like that before they both sat up.

"Esdeath"

"Yes"

"I'm going to fight these Fandrir. I'm going to remove all things that would threaten my family and home. Will you guys help me defeat them?"

Her eyes widened a little bit before someone knocked.

"Come in"

The gang walked in. it was Wave, Akame, and Leone and they all gathered around.

"Well, will you guys help me?"

They were all poker faced before having a wide smile on their faces.

"Tatsumi, we have been together for 5 years. We are not going to invest our time into something like this and just let someone stomp all over it. We got your back and we are not about to let you walk alone." Said Wave with his usual happy-go-lucky mood. Looks like Leone is rubbing off on him.

Tatsumi chuckled while looking down before back at them.

"Then it's settled, we'll go find this jack wagons and mess them up so good, they'll never come back!"

""Yeah!""

It was the next day and they were all fully suited up. They sent the message city wide to be on the lookout for suspicious characters and that there are assassins moving about. Now that everyone was prepared Tatsumi and co. were in the main hall in front of the bookshelves. And lo and behold, Tatsumi pulled a book and a secret entrance opened up. They all went down the slightly narrow hallway before coming into a reasonably sized room that fit all of them and the equipment in there comfortably.

There was a rather large console in the middle that looks like it would display something, some computer with audio recording machines, some chalk boards and white boards, and some filing cabinets. No one but Tatsumi knew this since he put it into the plans for construction after everyone looked at it. He turned on the console in the middle and had it calibrated before giving a layout of the land in 3 dimensions from the center of the capital all the way out in a 100 mile radius. He also turned on the other machines and after flipping some switches and pressing some buttons, the layout of the land updated a little bit and now they finally saw everything.

Needless to say, they were all gob-smacked that something like this was built. They all looked around inspecting some of the age-old machinery that was now refined to use for modern day.

"Tatsumi… how much?" said Esdeath with her old voice. It was the one that basically said 'if you say what I don't want to hear, your ass cheeks are mine' voice.

"Not even a dime. This was all from the donations of the citizens. I emphasize the word donation."

She didn't move but turned around and looked at him with her head tilted.

"*sigh* seriously, you need to do something better with your time."

He chuckled a little before everyone gathered around the center hologram board.

"So if these guys really wanted us, they would have likely set up a forward position so that they can have quick deployment for attacks. If this is the case then we can use this to find them."

He took out a green card about the same size as a credit card except one side was a metal plate and the other three fourths of it were like a computer board with circuits going from end to the other. He put it into a slot that held it perfectly. A ping came out from the center of the map that was the Capital and reached out across the entire span of the hologram. A few points lit up a reasonable way from the center. There were 5 of them so they all had to split up.

"Okay it looks like we are going to have to split up. Akame you go to this one, Wave to this one, Leone to this one, Esdeath you can take this one, and finally, I'll take this one."

"Wait Tatsumi you just came back from an unknown injury. Are you sure you should be going into combat?" Asked Leone concerningly

"It's fine, because I got a remedy for the poison. That and the wound in the shoulder barely hit my muscle let alone actual vitals."

"If you say so… its just, we don't want to lose anyone else anymore."

"I know, I feel the same Leone and I wish that I could do this alone but knowing these fools, they might try some crazy tactics if we get enough of them so that is why after this mission we are going to move around in groups of 2 or more. And once we get this jackass at the top, I'll make him suffer."

They all shook their heads before heading back out and turning off the equipment. Then they all took off to their respective positions.

(Note that every time I do this we will focus on Tatsumi and I'll just decide the outcome of the other on a whim. Continue.)

Tatsumi reached his location which was about 26 miles from the north gate. It was inside one of the many mountains that surrounded the Capital on 3 sides. The other 4 locations also were inside the mountains. As he made his way inside he came upon a throne room. Just pillars along the side and a red carpet leading towards the throne room that was crafted out of some type of metal. As he came upon it, someone came out from behind the pillar.

It was a man in a suit of armor. Most likely the warrior that Adam talked about. If that was the case, he must be low on the scale compared to the rest. This should be a relatively easy fight, hopefully. His was suit was just regular plate armor and one of those knight helmets with a bunch of holes to see..

They both walked up and drove their sword to the ground signifying the beginning of a duel before they both cut themselves on their own blade and throwing the blood in between them. This meant it was a battle to the death.

They both readied their sword except the knight had a tower shield. They circled for a while before Tatsumi jumped in to fight him.

He went for the usual heavy left swing where he held his sword to try and break it though. Much to his displeasure, the sword was built out of some crazy metal since it didn't break. He went for a throat grab to try and end the fight quickly but the Warrior brought his shield up, blocking the grab before bashing him. It sent him into one of the pillars before he went through it. He got back up and right into the fight again going for a leg sweep. The Warrior just jumped over it and went for a stab to Tatsumi's helmet. So he just brought up his right gauntlet to block it. Somehow though, this sword put some cracks in the armor. Tatsumi with concern, kicked the Warrior back to a pillar. He cracked and dented the pillar but he got out of it quickly.

Tatsumi surmised that he might a few tricks up his sleeve so now was the time to test them out. He got into his Shadowless Thrust stance. As he did, the Warrior but his shield in front. Tatsumi just smirked under his mask. He then disappeared but instead of attacking from the front, he came in from behind. But when he did, the Warrior was looking right at him and already in a swinging motion. They collided swords before the power just sent both of them back into pillars. Tatsumi grimaced in annoyance that this guy could see all his moves. Just then an idea popped into Tatsumi's head.

He took his sword and put it into the ground. He then took a deep breath and gathered his power. He thought of water and heat. As he finished he breathed out and fog was sent everywhere. Now they couldn't see each other. Whether he could predict his moves, future, or read his mind, he couldn't do that now. Since he didn't know where he was, he had to rely on his own senses.

The Warrior started moving around looking for Tatsumi but the battle was already over.

Tatsumi dropped down from the rafters and had his sword run through the crown of his head. As he hit the ground, he brought the sword out and swiftly dismembered all limbs and his head to ensure death before lighting the body on fire. If they had a sword of equal durability to Mundi, then who knows what else they might have.

However when the body was burning, a small purple swirl of light and penetrated his chest. Needless to say, it hurt. A lot.

He collapsed on his knees with his hands held to his chest. It felt like someone drove a rapier through the torso, dumped battery acid in it, then lit it on fire before trying to put it out with salt and alcohol. Then after 20 seconds of this, the pain just vanished to thin air. He looked down and noticed that his hands were glowing a myriad of colors.

'Zerriah, status!'

 _The tumor grew and it seemed to have released a liquid, currently analyzing…. Done. It seems to have been the power of the very elements around you. I think this dude held the souls of many warriors and maybe even some lesser gods._

'Do you think this could pose a problem?'

 _Not immediately but I advise you try testing it out to make sure it can't slip from your control._

Tatsumi stood up and though of a mix of the ground flying towards a pillar while lighting and fire erupted from his hand. And sure enough, it happened. The pillar exploded, become covered in rock even though it was rock itself, and then got zapped. Tatsumi had gained the power of the elements but why? What are these Fandrir planning?

He got up and made his way out of the room and back to see if the others made it out okay.

 _25%_

When he came back into the main hall, no one was there but that was to be expected. If the others were as difficult as the one he fought, then they would be back in about another 20 minutes or so.

Time passed and eventually they all came in at once. They all sat down around the table and started conversing.

"Well it seems like these guys aren't too difficult. Granted I fought a dude who kept having weird animals attack me but it wasn't difficult. What about you guys?" asked Leone

"I took down some type of 4-armed machine. It had some pretty good mobility and was kind of difficult but it wasn't anything I, the mighty Wave, could handle." He boasted

"Okay Mr. Boombastic. I had to deal with an assassin so it was some good old assassin vs assassin so I can't complain." Stated Akame slightly enthusiastically

"Well I had to fight some stupid wizard. He was so fucking annoying and he just kept pulling the same stupid crap! Then I just stopped time and just stabbed him a bunch, little fuck deserved it." Said Esdeath while huffing over the fact that there were people as annoying as this.

They all then looked to Tatsumi who was just kind of looking into space.

"Hey Tatsumi, you okay?" inquired Wave

"Hm, oh yeah? I'm good, just thinking is all."

"Well it doesn't matter since now we have gotten 7 of them so now there are only 6 of them left. And if they are this easy then I have no right to complain." Stated Akame indifferently.

"Yeah, but the Warrior that I fought was surprisingly difficult. I think we should group up from here on out. If the one I fought was the 7th, then grouping up would be the best thing to do." Spoke Tatsumi

They all shook their heads in agreement and noticed that the sun was going down. They all decided to back with their work and take it to the mansion.

It was the next morning and the gang was already at it, the work for the city that is. They were trying to do most if not all of it so they could take down the rest of these fools. They finally finished up and had breakfast before it was even 10:00. Now they all went to the secret room to see if they could find out anything else. What they did find was that all the rooms they visited were connected by a rather simple tunnel system that led to more rooms that undoubtedly held the other 6 of them. There was also a main room that was at least 3 times bigger than the rest. This was where the 1st Fandrir was most likely hiding but they came to the conclusion to take out the other so they didn't have to worry about reinforcements. So now they set out to get out 6 through 4.

Tatsumi went with Esdeath and Akame, Leone, and Wave went with each other to find some others. As the two made their way into a different room, they came upon nothing but an empty room. Of course they knew there was something else in here. Because this was obviously a trap to catch anyone off guard but the only thing that caught them off guard was the sound of a vase falling from the ceiling. It smashed and released a puff of black smoke and the vase itself was reflective black. The two got into position of fight whatever this thing was

The black mass started to take form but stopped with just a rough outline of itself. It seemed to take a rough shape of a very large animal minus the lower half of its body. Its chest and arms were massive and its head was of similar size. However its face also was not well defined. It only had a large maw with one row of black teeth, glowing all red eyes, and a glow that emanated from the back of the throat. Other than these features, nothing else could be defined. The two readied their weapons for the fight.

The demon lifted its left arm up and pointed towards Esdeath. It just stood there motionless and without warning, snapped its fingers causing Esdeath to just collapse unconscious without so much as a fight. Tatsumi gritted his teeth and readied his new found abilities and sword for a strike.

"You, wielder of the Sword of Dreams and the armor of the Seraphs…" the demon spoke with a low gravelly voice.

Tatsumi pointed his sword at the demon and readied for a surprise attack.

"What?"

"You wield this power, but power comes with cost. When you go to face our leader, you and your friends will fall. He came to the other 12 of us including me and brought us to our knees like a strong man would bend a twig. You will not survive you encounter with him."

"And where is that fate written in the stars? I have done many great things and have accomplished feats not possible by any god or demon. So what is to say that he will beat me?"

"Why our trump card of course. It was your one weak spot because you have developed emotion and with that you will pay the price. That being the life of the others."

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Tatsumi roared

He charged at him ready to take him down. But when he went in for a slash, the demon just turned back to smoke. It then gathered around him before going into his suit. He could feel the demon trying to take control.

"It seems you have fortified yourself. No matter, your body is not what I am here for, but something else."

Before he could question this demon, he felt the curse/tumor thing pulse. It hurt a bunch but it wasn't as bad as the first time. He could feel the wings of the suit turn black with sin but he sent his power and will unto the demon to fight and subdue him. When he did, the thing stopped pulsing and the pain went away. It was then the demon said something as it faded with having no form or host to take to.

"You better watch out. You just might miss something important."

 _50%_

He wondered what the demon was talking about while he focused on the wings and keeping them from corruption. If they were corrupted he would go back to his former self and that would be a problem. As he thought about it, the thought dawned on him that his friends were in here with him. He picked up Esdeath who was unconscious and listened carefully for any kind of fighting. He heard some slight sword clashing and something crashing into a wall. He then got up and turned towards that direction. He then held out his hand in the general direction and focused on his friends fighting some enemy. He then snapped his fingers and was now in the room with his 3 other friends. He noticed that they were fighting a ghostly figure and someone who looked like him. A spectre and an angel.

The angel was in rough shape but the spectre… well he didn't know but how injured it was but he was about to fix all that.

Without a moment to lose, he jumped straight into the battle slayed the angel with ease. An uppercut from the right kidney up to the heart. He then turned around to see the spectre coming in for a sneak attack. He tried to go for a kick but the spectre just went through it and struck him into the wall.

'Zerriah, any way I can beat this fool?'

 _You can do an incantation… to beat him…_ Zerriah struggled

'Is that demon giving you trouble?'

 _You'd be surprised the strength that some demons ascertain through sin_

Tatsumi put his sword into a knife holding position and begun an incantation.

"You who loathe the living, and damn the dead have outspent your time against the reapers. You are wanted for escaping the cycle and you will return to where you once were by these hands of greater devices. Banishing Pierce."

Tatsumi removed his sword from the ground as it gained an eerie glow and started to give off a slight fog effect and he moved in on the spectre. It was currently about to attack the knocked out Esdeath but Tatsumi would have none of it. He got to him at super speeds and stabbed the cloud of mist and smoke. It then dissipated into nothing. He breathed heavily, not having been worked up like this before. He turned to see if the other 3 were alright. They were cut and injured but it was not immediately fatal. Tatsumi did some emergency first aid on them so he could take them all back to the Capital.

'How did I know want to chant, and why am I getting more power? This First Fandrir, he has something up his sleeve. I need to be on the lookout and make sure everyone can handle themselves.'

Tatsumi got everyone into the hospital and they were all now being treated for their wounds. He disintegrated his armor and went back to the doc to see if there was something going on with his 'condition'. He met up with the doc and got himself checked for it and there was some interesting news to be told.

"So what are we looking at?"

"Well I don't know what you've been doing but this thing inside you seems to have multiplied in size by about x2.5. What is more interesting is that it is not a curse but rather a type of infection. We figured this out ourselves only hours ago. It is making it difficult for us to figure it out since it seems to have established a defense system using a form of Trinary Logic, Myromere Fibers, and some Molecular self-destruction memory. Basically it won't let us look further into it. but we did figure out one vital piece of information and that is-"

Before he could finish his sentence some soldiers came in.

"Is War General Tatsumi here?" said one of them

"Yeah, it's me what is it?"

"Scout and long range instruments have picked up something big headed this way." The same one said uneasily

"How big?"

"At least 1 mountain, maybe 2 sir."

"This is a problem… alright get as many to safety as possible. Get any soldiers not evacuating on heavy weapons in case he gets too close. I'm going in."

"Yes Sir, everyone send the order. We're moving out."

And with that they walked out but Tatsumi stopped at the doorway.

"Doc when I get back you better tell me the rest."

"Of course Tatsumi, sir."

He then walked out of the hospital to take on this entity alone. Everyone else was out of commission, he was somewhat injured and low on strength, and an object the size of 2 mountains was coming straight for us. This will be interesting.

Tatsumi was riding out on a horse towards the mountains to see what was crossing the mountains. When he was about a mile from the mountains, he dismounted and sent the horse back. While he was standing there, he used his power to silence the winds so that he could listen for any noises. He was faint but it started to pick up. Very slow rhythmic thumping. And it was getting louder, much louder.

It wasn't long before this thing came crashing through one of the mountains and debris was sent everywhere. It couldn't even be called a mountain, more like an elevated piece of land. What stood before his was likely one of few Extreme-Class Danger Beasts still in existence. A super dragon

It stood as tall as a mountain and with its wingspan, easily wider than 2 mountains. It let out a low pitched growl as it searched the ground for prey. When its eyes fell upon Tatsumi, he tensed up. It was bad enough he had no time to recover but fighting something like this? That is quite the order to give him. He pulled his sword and switched back to armor. The dragon saw him ready for battle so the dragon walked all the way out of the mountain range revealing its full size. The soldiers were understating the size of the beast. It wasn't 1 or 2 mountains big; it was at least 4 in length, 3 in width, and almost 2 in height! He would be in for a hell of a fight.

Tatsumi leaped into the air and moved in for a strike. When he did the blade barely cut into the scales. He backed off as the dragon took a swing at him so he flew around to the front. He decided to go for areas softer than the upper hide so he went for the underside of the neck. It cut a little deeper which elicited a growl from the dragon as he went to just eat him completely. Tatsumi barely swerved out of the way of it as he flew around to the front again. Before he could attack though, he could see a glow from inside the dragon's stomach. It then moved up to his throat before it reached his mouth. It was then that he realized that he was about to unleash a massive hellfire. As the dragon fired, he nose dived to the ground. The dragon however still shot forward. It was then that he turned around and saw it heading straight for the Capital. Without a moment to lose he held out his hand as if he was reaching for something.

"Excalibur Platform!"

A few plates and rods came from the ground and started discharging some electricity. Tatsumi then sent a stream of energy towards one of the rods.

"Aegis Shield Mk V!"

As the energy reached the rod, a massive barrier erected around the entirety of the Capital. Just as it finished coming up, the fire reached it. it was reflected off but started to crack it. the fire kept going and the shield was about to break but Tatsumi point his other hand to the dragon.

"Ignite!" Tatsumi snapped his fingers.

The fire that was coming out of the dragon just then exploded in its ugly maw causing him to roar in pain and stop spewing fire. Just then as the last bit of flame hit the shield, it broke, allowing Tatsumi to stop sending power to it. He fell on one knee as he lost a lot of power sustaining the shield and exploding the fire of the dragon. He didn't have enough left to defeat this dragon but he knew there had to be a weak point. There just had to be, nothing was invincible.

He got up and saw that there was some blood dripping from the dragon's mouth. Then it clicked to himself. He needed to do some crazy shit if he was going to kill this thing.

Tatsumi got up barely and lifted himself into the air. While the dragon was recovering, he flew into its mouth and down into its stomach. While he was going down, he took a sharp right turn and was now in the spot between the lung, the liver, and the heart. He then held his sword with it pointed downward.

"Infinity, hear my cries, Eternity head my soul"

"I, one who has contracted with you since the dawn of time, need power to defeat an unbeatable enemy"

"I need not your wisdom or your wealth, just your power"

"Power to destroy cities, level mountains, and eradicate beasts that would otherwise destroy this world of life"

"So send unto me your power that which conflicts one another so that I may slay this enemy"

The Infinity symbol on his left hand glowed blue while the Eternity symbol on his right hand shined red. As the power flowed into him, he could feel their conflicting existences try to destroy each other so he used Mundi as a medium to stabilize them while he focused both into his hands. When he hand to spheres of power about the size of a softball, he slowly pushed them together as they started shooting off power and started destroying the dragon around him. He then had Mundi stop controlling their power and had the two collide. Think of it as having a runaway fusion reaction with two already unstable isotopes and then throwing them into a particle collider. Then with one last push, they merged.

The group was just starting to wake up as they found themselves with stitches, band aids, and the like over themselves as they woke up in the resting room. They weren't in danger condition so they could sit in their beds or walk around a little. When they were all fully awake, they looked around to notice they weren't in the caves but back in the hospital. They all looked at each other before Wave asked the obvious question.

"Where are we and what happened?"

"Well the first one is obvious, we're in the hospital. The second though, I don't know how to answer that. What I do know is that as we were about to be defeated, Tatsumi came in to take the fight and clearly he must have won otherwise we wouldn't even be in the hospital." Said Akame with a little sass

Wave just got up as did Esdeath and they went to look out the window. The others did as well and when they did their jaws probably hit the ground.

A dragon that easily dwarfed mountains and could be seen from the inner rim of the Capital was there right at our doorstep. Granted it wasn't moving right now but…

None of them could ask the question because if they thought if they did, they would miss something important. When one of them was about to move their mouth again, the beast lifted its head up and looked to the skies. It was then that a roar that could scare even war hardened veterans shitless came across the entire Capital. It kept going until it reached its apex of pitch before it suddenly cut off. When they removed their hands from their ears, they say a ray of light come out of its mouth. Then it started bloating up until it was double its size. Then it popped like a balloon.

It exploded sending blood, bile, organs, muscle, and other body parts across the field while the shockwave was sent across half the plateau. It shattered the windows that the group was standing next to. Thankfully, none of them got injured but the same could not be said for structures around them. When they looked back out the window to see a shiny object in the distance where the dragon exploded. As it was flying through the sky, a purple streak came up to the silver object and merged with it. It then hit the ground with a small thump. They all rushed out of the hospital and rode out to the field on horses to see what the actual fuck just happened.

 _75%_

When they got there, they saw Tatsumi's armor among the slew of the dragon and as they approached, they could see that it had dozens of dents, scratches, and even a few scathes where you could see inside at his body. The armor dissipated and left Tatsumi in a pitiful state. He was bloodied, cut, bruised, burnt, had some patches of skin missing, and some purple glow coming out from a bullet sized hole that he had in his stomach. They looked closer before the wound closed up but the others were left there. They all looked at each other, then at Tatsumi, then at the field around them. Just what happened? Well looks like the only one who can gives answer is unconscious so they picked him up carefully before carrying him back to the hospital. Just how crazy were things going to get?

Some days passed after that event and Tatsumi still had not woken up. They were all getting concerned that he might die from battle wounds but he was the strongest so there was no way he could die. He was connected by a heart monitor so if anything happened they would know. They passed the time by doing their duties but it was difficult with the thought that Tatsumi might die any second. But they somehow managed to push through it and so they ended up beside Tatsumi while he was asleep. They were currently playing blackjack and Wave was the dealer. They weren't betting anything but just did this to pass time. While they were playing, Tatsumi's heartbeat slowly went down and none of them noticed it, and neither did the nurses. Then when it was just about to hit 0, it spiked back up to 210. He then roared out in pain and started spazing uncontrollably while the heart monitor saw it spiking up 5 at a time from 210. Everyone jumped up and went to hold him down. As his spasm died down he just started roaring like a beast in pain. They finally got a clear look at his eyes and mouth. One eye was gold and another was blood red and the teeth were like a shark. He was breathing heavily but the heartbeat was coming down and it was now below 200. They all just stared at him with his new features as he seems to have been genetically changed. Then some nurses and a doctor came in and had them move outside to the waiting room. There they sat for about 5 minutes before a doctor came out and spoke to them.

"He is stabilized and we have him under for now but hopefully he can come out of whatever state he is in. also I would like you all to go get some rest. It's late out and we don't need the most important people who run the country start to put off their job." He said quickly

They all nodded hesitantly and they walked off back to the mansion. They all went down and sat on the couch and chairs that circled the coffee table. They were all silent for a while until Akame spoke up.

"What do you think is gonna happen to him?"

"Hopefully nothing serious, but I suppose in this world, it might be asking for too much…" said Wave with some concern in his voice

"I think we should all go in and meet him tomorrow to see how he is feeling. Then if we can, ask him what happened and what we should do." Said Leone trying to sound cool but it didn't help her case

"Then we should all try to get some sleep, it's been a long week. Tomorrow, we're going to visit him." Said Esdeath

Everyone nodded as they got up and went to their appropriate room. While they all laid in their beds falling asleep, one question lingered.

 _Tatsumi, these Fandrir, just what is going on?_

Everyone awoke and got their usual clothes on. They all got out of their rooms and walked down the same hallway, greeting each other ready to have breakfast and meet Tatsumi. On their way down the stairs, a smell hit their noses. It was bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and other breakfast type items. They all looked at each other questioningly before moving towards the kitchen. When they got there they were all surprisingly astonished.

It was Tatsumi. Standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

Esdeath walked slowly up to Tatsumi who seemed to be making eggs. She grabbed hold of his soldier expecting something terrible. He reached for the stove and turned it off and looked at her.

"Yes Esdeath?"

She back peddled so fast she hit a chair and fell on her butt. It was Tatsumi but… his face…

It wasn't right.

Instead of both eyes being emerald green, one eyes was red and the other one was shifting colors like a rainbow. His canine teeth were also enlarged noticeably and he was growing a horn out of the left side of his head. How they didn't notice it was beyond them. There was also a large section of cheek missing from his face so you could see up to his molars. He tilted his head sideways before realizing that he had a horn and missing flesh. He put his hand over the whole left side of his head and focused a white light on it. the cheek then started to grow back and the horn receded into his head. The eyes stayed the same however.

"Tatsumi… what the FUCK happened?!" Said wave emphasizing the 'fuck'

"You should probably sit down first before I drop buildings on you."

Tatsumi went and sat down at his usual spot and everyone slowly did the same. They all stared at him eating while the food was in front of them.

"I died" said Tatsumi out of the blue as everyone put food in their mouth. Worst decision ever

They all chocked on their food and spit it back out as they took a swig of water before looking at him.

""YOU WHAT?!"" they all shouted in unison

"You heard me, I died."

"But you are right here, I can even touch you!" said wave, then to demonstrate his point, he slugs Tatsumi in the arm.

"I know I said I died but I didn't stay dead obviously since I'm right here. Now I know there are questions that flood all of your minds right now and I promise to answer them in the appropriate time and manner but right now, we have bigger problems on our hands."

"And what's that?" asked Esdeath still recovering from the coughing fit she just had

"The last 2 Fandrir on their way here right now, and if we don't stop them, this world will burn for our failure." **(if you get this quote, bonus points. Hint: its from a mobile game)**

Everyone's face went from stupefied to super serious as they all got up with a few pieces of breakfast in hand. Tatsumi stood up with the rest of them and they left to get their gear. As they got their stuff, they moved out to the position that Tatsumi told them where they would be. It was right where the dragon died and the last two according to Tatsumi where the god and Dullahan.

As they rode their way out to the spot Akame spoke up.

"So Tatsumi, since we have a bit of time, why don't you explain yourself?"

Everyone looked at him as well and so they slowed their pace of the horses from a run to a brisk pace.

"when I set off the explosion inside the dragon, I knew full well the ramifications, those being death. I did this hoping that you guys could see this to the end but it seems Zerriah wasn't satisfied with my answer to death knocking at my front door, so he rebirthed me with some of the remainders of my body so me and Zerriah are one now."

"Then why was part of your face all… well you know…." Pointed out Wave

"Yea that was from fighting the dragon. As I was being reborn, the dragon sent some of its tainted soul unto my body so now I have to fight it until I make her mine."

"Her?" asked Leone skeptically

"Yea, turns out the dragon was a female and she is quite the feisty one. Hopefully I don't lose sleep over her trying to fight me."

At this point they all just rolled with it because Tatsumi seemed to do the weirdest and craziest things and the same can be said with his interactions with sentient beings. So they just kinda rolled with this but they were still concerned with his health after all.

They finally arrived at the location where 2 cloaked figures stood silently. One had a reasonable figure under the cloak and the other one had a very irregular figure under the cloak. He was undoubtedly wearing armor. The 5 rolled up and dismounted before sending the horses packing. It was early morning and this fight would be finished one way or another before the sun reached high noon.

The more irregular looking figure walked forward and so did Tatsumi. Tatsumi drew his signature sword from empty space while the figure just discarded its cloak.

He looked as such. His chest piece was basically just one giant face with two glowing orbs in the center with a giant mouth spreading from one end to the other in a decrepit smile. His shoulder pads had a large curved spiked that mirrored one another and the armor looked thin, but was still layered and had a lot of sharp edges everywhere. It also had raptor-like feet and a kilt of layered spike metal. He had no shield and his sword was a variation of a scimitar except it was flattened out like a regular one and had a saw tooth design on the backside of it. It also had a lot cuts and dings on it. And of course he had no head where one should be.

Tatsumi called upon his armor and then took his stance. The two stared each other down for some time before they both lunged into battle.

They both shot at each other with incredible speed only matched by sound and light. They crossed their swords in an X pattern and they both were immediately locked in a power struggle. As Dullahan was overpowering Tatsumi, he rolled out of the way and kicked Dullahan in the side, sending him a few feet away. Tatsumi would not let up though as he dashed towards him with a downward strike which was parried before the two were locked in a flurry of blades in an attempt to strike each other. The sound of seemingly army like amounts of swords crashing together filled the field as they dueled each other while the others watched. It was then that Tatsumi's friends jumped into action to fight the other cloaked figure. Tatsumi continued to fight and knew that if the other one was as strong or stronger than him, someone would get hurt so he would have to end this freak.

He leaped back and called forth some lightning to strike him but his speed was fast enough to dodge the bolts of blue. While the lightning was going on, Tatsumi focused some fire into his hand to hunt down this monster. He shot 5 spheres of combustion to hunt down the Dullahan while he had to contend with lightning bolts. A lightning bolt barely skimmed him but it slowed him down enough for the fire to come in and blow up. The lightning stopped as Tatsumi sent in a gust of wind to remove the smoke to see if he got him. When the smoke did clear, unsurprisingly enough, the thing was still standing. When it stepped out of the crater, it held its sword in a lance like style or even rapier. Then something started forming out of the edge. It was like a black sphere of energy but it was bubbling and morphing so it looked like some mauled flesh with second degree burns. Tatsumi had a bad feeling so he focused his energy to attack with all his might. As they gathered their energy, Tatsumi looked up to see Dullahan coming straight at him. So he wasn't charging for an attack, but lured me into a trap. Very interesting. He was locked in a charging phase so the best thing he could do was focus the power from his blade to his body. Thankfully that minimized damage but that shit still hurt. Finally Tatsumi finished charging while being struck. He was shining very bright like a newly polished piece of silverware. And the moment he did, he caught the blade with his hand. The Dullahan reeled visibly from it but that didn't stop Tatsumi from taking the sword from its hands, then breaking it over his knee cap. He then grabbed the freak by the arm and stuck his entire arm in the hole in its armor. He then sent some energy to his hand to kill the thing.

"Holy Impaler"

Spikes that were as white as snow jutted out from where Tatsumi's hand was and broke through the armor with ease as they left the reaper of the dead, well dead. The spikes then retracted back into the point of origin before Tatsumi took his hand out and threw the Dullahan to the side. But not before a purple light came out of the Dullahan and made his way into him.

It still hurt, it always hurt. When the thing entered it caused a lot of pain, but thankfully it was merciful enough to have diminishing returns so this pain was not so much so that he needed to shout, but rather swear under his breath while gritting his teeth. He looked over to see how his friends were doing.

 _100%_

He saw surprisingly enough, not one of them had any injuries although they were looking somewhat tired. The cloaked figure was also uninjured but he couldn't see if he was tired. The cloaked dude looked over after they all took a brief moment to rest as the saw that the Dullahan lay dead on the floor. He then looked right at Tatsumi. Something about him looking directly at him was very unnerving. The figure then decided to remove his cloak. He unbuttoned the two pins and let if fall.

So this person was a male for starters. He was about a few inches shorter than Tatsumi and a more lean build that didn't have as much muscle. His hair was white and had one gold eye and one red eye. His face was a mix between Susanoo's rough facial features except they hand Tatsumi's softness. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He then started to clap his hands.

"You did a good job making it here Tatsumi, I applaud your strength and skill." His voice was medium pitch with a little gravel behind it. it somewhere between Susanoo and Tatsumi. He then held out his hand in a pointing motion.

"But there is one thing you will not be able to overcome Tatsumi, and that is me."

He then snapped his fingers while hand was pointed and him shaped like a gun. Nothing happened for about 3 seconds. Then Tatsumi felt it. all of his memories, good and bad, experiences, pain and suffering, came flooding back 10 fold. It hurt so much that no words in the human language could fathomably describe the amount of agony he was in. the closest you could describe was that dying would have been a better option in that instance. It was then that the little tumor that was somewhere in his body, that was glowing purple and blue with tentacles and was creeping along the body, now exploded sending little bits of itself and a similarly colored liquid everywhere throughout his body. As it got into his blood stream, he changed externally.

His armor changed from a bright white from the previous fight, to a darkness close to Mundi and his wings that popped out uncontrollably had started creeping black from the base out towards the edge of the wings. (Remember that if Tatsumi's wings turn black from too much pain and negativity, he's gonna have a bad time.) They all watched this go down but Esdeath was the first to react.

Without warning, she came up and gave the biggest right hook to the stupid guys face. You could audibly hear the crack of the jaw and teeth. He flew back at least 10 meters skidding along the ground and while he did, everyone else snapped out of their trance and rushed to Tatsumi in a second.

"Tatsumi snap out of it! come on you've come back from worse, don't let this beat you!" Wave was practically shouting in his face as he lifted his face up. The holes where his eyes should be had a glowing red coming from them. When they looked away from his face and at his wings it was already too late. They had been fully eclipsed in black and now the only they could do was beat him down and knock him unconscious and try to solve the problem he was having.

They were so going to die.

While they looked at his wings, Tatsumi's hand shot up and Wave's neck. He then lifted Wave into the air while everyone watched with shock. Tatsumi, if you could even call him that anymore, was about to separate Wave's head from his body but settled with throwing him so hard into the ground that it projected a shockwave that sent everyone else back some meters. When they all recovered, they looked back to see Tatsumi wasn't there. However one of them wasn't looking because was right on her. And that was Leone. She usually fought with her hands and teigu so she was at a reasonable disadvantage. She tried dodging which worked for the most part but he landed some deep cuts which resulted in some bleeding. She quickly transformed to allow for some higher healing properties and speed so she could stall for her friends. Tatsumi clearly wasn't right in the head if he was just mindlessly attacking his friends of all people. While it looked like she was dodging, Tatsumi with a quick burst of speed, moved in point blank and proceeded to remove her left arm. It flew of as blood gushed from the now missing section of limb and so she quickly backpedaled while sealing off the wound with faster healing. She looked up to see power radiating off of Tatsumi. This was bad, really bad. If they didn't form a plan to stop him and fast, they would end up with their other friends and the Capital would be left in the hands of this broken person of Tatsumi and the other guy who was still lying unconscious. Esdeath must have hit the knockout button. She was brought back to her senses when Tatsumi was again, right on top of her and about to lop her head off if it wasn't for Akame's swift speed. She quickly deflected his strike to the side and grabbed Leone before retreating to Esdeath. Wave was still in the hole he was placed in by the person who was Tatsumi and Leone didn't have a left arm. Thankfully Akame and Esdeath were both still good so they had a reasonable chance. What they didn't know was that Tatsumi who was now being mind controlled for all they knew had the disposal of all elements, could banish demons and evil spirits, and had the strength to crush a mountain of bedrock in his hands. He started charging some orbs of light and then converted them to lightning before charging himself with it. now his speed was almost equal to lightning but they didn't know that. All they did know was that he was shooting of bolts of blue from his entire body. Tatsumi moved in on Esdeath with a strike to take her from the waist up.

Thankfully her battle senses were just fast enough to counter the strike as she sent a frozen punch to Tatsumi's face. It was enough to stagger him back while Akame came in from the left and tried to hit him just under the jaw where his armor was weak. If she could inject a curse of deep sleep and paralysis, the three could hopefully figure out what the hell to do. Unfortunately, her sword stopped just some centimeters from the weak spot and she was thrown back to Esdeath. Then Tatsumi held his open palm to the sky before throwing it to the ground. And at the same time, Akame fell face first to the floor. She couldn't even try to get up, let alone prop herself up on her elbows or knees. It was like the gravity immediately around her was tripled or something. Esdeath moved in behind and delivered a spin kick to the back of his head which sent him to the ground. This also stopped the gravity increase on Akame. Esdeath then wedged her sword between the joints that connected the arm to the torso and froze Tatsumi's dominant swinging arm (left arm). She then removed her sword and jumped back to dodge the swing from Tatsumi. She didn't want to do this but it had to be done if they were going to get Tatsumi back. When she was far enough back she snapped her fingers which caused the ice to explode. She never tried this move but if it worked, then his left arm should be gone. When the gaseous ice cleared it did indeed work. His arm was on the ground with the sword in its clutches while Tatsumi was gripping the void where his arm should be.

"Tatsumi, it's me Esdeath and Akame don't you remember us?! We're your friends and family! Your loved ones so why are you doing this?!" she shouted at him while he was staggered

He looked up slowly and stared at her for some seconds before muttering something.

"Esdeath…? Akame…?" his hunched position slowly went back up to a standing position as he reached out to Esdeath who was a few meters from him.

"Don't you remember us? We fought with our blood, sweat, and tears to build this and you're going to just toss it away?!" she still shouted

He started to walk towards her slowly before collapsing on both knees, hand on his head, roaring in pain. It sounded more draconic than human. He looked up to the sky and shouted as he released a massive wave of power that surged across the battlefield. The mask also started to show cracks as the power was released. Then the cracks connected after he finished his fus ro dah and it formed the creepiest smile. The smile then split the mask and now the mask was a smile with razor sharp edges. He then picked up his arm and put it back in his socket. The area glowed green for some seconds before he let it go and started moving it back around like it was never removed to begin with. He flexed his arm a little bit before looking back at Esdeath with renowned fury. He pointed his sword towards her and moved in to kill. She also raised her rapier to block his as they delivered blow for blow, parry for parry, back and forth. Eventually Esdeath went in to stab his gut but he sidestepped which put her wide open, which he immediately took advantage of. He brought down his sword poised to remove her head from her shoulders but he did not get such a chance. A spear came out from the blue and removed his hand and took the sword with it as it flew and landed into the ground. Esdeath backed up as they looked to see what threw it. surprise for both of them, it was Wave in his Grand Chariot. He then rushed straight to Tatsumi and then tackled him to the ground and started delivering crushing blow after crushing blow to his face. He continued straddling him as Tatsumi was basically at the mercy of Wave. Through training they found that Wave has nearly as much raw power as Tatsumi. And since Wave was on top of him, he was at an advantage and his sword was knocked away. However as Wave was wailing on him, Tatsumi stretched his hand out to Mundi and it started coming towards him. Then it picked up speed before flying into Wave's kidney. The brief moment that he was staggered, Tatsumi planted one solid punch and sent him packing backwards into the air. When he came down Tatsumi telepathically pulled Mundi out and went for a massive right swing. As it came in, the blade glowed green and he cut right across Wave's stomach. Then while Wave was on the ground he proceeded to repeatedly stab him over and over leaving at least 20 holes. It wasn't long before Esdeath and Akame came behind him and tagged team kicked him over Wave.

While he was skidding across the ground, the two checked on Wave. His wounds were bad; there was a massive gash in his side and across his stomach and multiple stab wounds. This was looking bad, Leone was just now getting out of recovery, the two were exhausted, and Wave on the death slab. Tatsumi stood back up and looked towards the two and he ran back over to finish them off. Akame picked up Wave's spear and stood up slowly. She then cut herself with Murasame. The death curse then spread across her before receding and she was in her demonized form. She squeezed the two in hand before running at Tatsumi. They were right on top of each other and as Mundi was brought down, Murasame was brought up to block, but then Wave's spear made a B line straight for Tatsumi's mask. It wedged itself before chipping some of it and popping off the face mask. He staggered backwards while his faceplate flew behind him some distance and he fell to one knee. As he looked up to see his surroundings, Akame was right in his face and she held his sword arm down by pinning the hand with the sword and spear. She then grabbed his face with both hands and got close enough to kiss him. She looked deep into his eyes and started projecting herself and a curse to bring up memories into his mind.

When she was in she saw that everything was blank, like a void or rather it was just all white. There was nothing there except for a table, 4 chairs, and someone in the fetal position in the corner. She walked over to the person and saw that it was Tatsumi. His eyes were soulless yet there were tears coming from his eyes. She went to touch him but he didn't move or respond in any visible way. His body was also slightly cold. She then held onto him from behind in an attempt to warm him up while she tried to think of something to do. Then he responded very quietly but loud enough to hear.

"Who's… there?"

She looked up to see that his eyes were scanning the emptiness. She then pressed in closer and spoke lowly.

"It's me, Akame. Your best friend and partner. We were in Night Raid."

"Akame…?"

"Yea do you remember anything about me?"

"You… you have elegant long… black hair…. And red eyes… like blood. Always so cold and indifferent."

"I was never cold to you Tatsumi, I just didn't want to let my emotions get in the way of what we did."

"So… you liked… me?"

"I think I do, but you are in love with someone and you need to go back to her."

"I have… someone… waiting for… me?"

"Yea back in the real world. Her name is Esdeath and she has long blue hair and eyes to match. They're like the ice and snow and you are her fiancée."

"I'm… married?"

"yes but right now you are about to lose all of that. So Tatsumi, I need you to be strong and break these chains that hold you. For me, for Wave, for Leone, for everyone else, but especially, for Esdeath, your loved one."

"Akame?"

"Yes, Tatsumi?"

"is it okay to live, okay to be alive, after all the murdering and underhanded scheming we've done, is it okay? To just go on like everyone else's suffering doesn't affect us?"

"No one suffers anymore Tatsumi. And its all thanks to you. You rebuilt the Capital from the ground up with your own blood sweat and tears. You fought, kicked, shouted to the skies, and fought some more. Innocents and friends died along the way and we may never get them back, but one thing is for sure. More people want you to carry their blessings and hopes than people want you to stumble and fall. And if you do, we'll all be here, waiting for you; to catch you."

"Akame?"

"Yes Tatsumi?"

"Thank you"

Then the world inside Tatsumi whitened out so bright that they couldn't see each other. But before that happened, Tatsumi turned around, with life filling his eyes, smiling while wiping his tears away.

Akame came out and backed away quickly just to be sure he wasn't still influenced. His eyes went from a mix of red green back to green as he breathed in heavily and he put his hands to the ground. He was breathing heavily and fast. he looked back up to see Akame. She rushed back over to him to see he coughed up some purple fluid mixed with his blood. There was still the infection in him. She looked around to see if the guy from earlier was here but he was nowhere to be found. She tried to help him up but he just grabbed the sword and pushed away from her. He then stood on his own, albeit with the help of his sword as a crutch. They both looked over to see Esdeath carrying wave now without his GC on and Leone with her arm in her other arm since it still was dismembered. As they all plopped down, Tatsumi continued to cough up blood. What was interesting was that all the stab wounds and the gash on his stomach were now gone but they left wicked cool scars. The gash in his side was still there however it was frozen over until they could get him to the hospital. Tatsumi then spoke inside his mind with Zerriah.

'Zerriah, while I still have control over my body and this virus is under wraps, send some vitality energy to my hand and send _that_ to the sword.'

 _Are you sure, I mean it will kill you if you don't do it properly._

'I'm sure just do it.'

A ball of green light mustered in Tatsumi's hand before he shot it at Leone. She picked up the hint and put her arm back into place and it thankfully re-attached. He then steadied himself on two feet as best as he could before he took his sword out of the ground. He kept in the same position with the blade pointed down as he held it up and with _that_ gathering throughout the blade. He looked at everyone who was looking back with confusion before they immediately realized what he was doing. They moved to stop him but it was too late. The blade went through his abdomen and out through his back. He fell to the ground coughing up more blood and purple fluid. He then grabbed the handle with one hand and slammed his hand into the spike peen block attached to the handle. Blood dripped from the hole in his hand and just as everything was slowing and he felt his body grow cold, he shouted on last phrase.

"Rebirth of the Gods!"

With that last phrase he felt his entire body sting in agonizing suffering but he couldn't feel much since he was about to die. Then all the pain went away as he pulled out the sword and he collapsed.

A couple of hours passed and Tatsumi woke back up in the hospital. He found himself being in here a lot and he wasn't sure why. He rubbed his eyes as he looked down to see some bandaging across all of his torso and left hand as well as some band-aids and gauze over some of his arms and legs. He looked pretty fucked up. But then it hit him. It worked, the bloody fucking move worked! He tried to spring up in joy that he could pull it off but then immediately felt the soreness and pain of his body. He grit his teeth as he lied back down and looked out the window. It was about sunset so work should almost be over by now. But thanks to the battle, there was probably loads of work to do. His thoughts of work were interrupted when a nurse came in. she saw him awake and walked over.

"How are you feeling Mr. Tatsumi?"

"Normal when I'm lying down but it hurts a bit when I try to sit up."

"Well that is normal due to all the wounds you have on yourself right now."

"Yeah that would do it I guess."

"Well if you need anything let me know okay?"

"Well then can you go get the rest of my friends?"

"Sure thing, they've actually been waiting for a little bit now."

She walked out and left Tatsumi alone for some minutes. He looked back out the window and reminisced on all that happened. Fighting the Fandrir, building up an entire nation practically, and waiting for the news about Esdeath and his kid. He came out of his memories when the gang came in. they were all bandaged up as well but not nearly as bad as him. They all came in and sat down in some chairs. It was silent for a while as they all looked at each other and smiled. It was a very close endeavor in which two people almost died and that took away their smiles. They then looked back up at each other.

"So it looks like its finally over huh? Gotta say I never wanna go through that again." Spoke Tatsumi calmly

"Amen on that one Tatsumi, I think I'd rather sit here and push papers and drink then go and do that again." Spoke Wave with his arm raised

"Yeah I think we can unanimously agree to never do that again." Chuckled Leone

"Well at least we got them all, can came back together intact. I would say best case scenario." Spoke Akame while eyeing Tatsumi

"Well what do you guys say to go and getting smashed to no end when we all get out?" spoke up Tatsumi with his signature giant grin

Everyone chuckled a bit when they heard that before looking back at him with their own smile.

"Sure why not?" said Esdeath as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek

BONUS Chapter end

 **Finally! I have been freed from this burdening task of solitude. But seriously though this was difficult, annoying, monotonous, tedious, exhausting, and mentally taxing on myself but finally it is done for you to enjoy and for me to finally toss to the side so I can finally go to DxD. Look forward to that in the near future because it will be oh so good. Hell I'll probably have the first chapter out by tomorrow. So stay frosty boys and girls**

HeavensDownfall


	14. Vote now, we need it!

**Yo there is a poll up on my profile for which story I should do next, so go check it out, it will close on Sunday morning and whichever has the most votes will be the next story. Why are you still reading this, go vote!**


End file.
